Beauty and the Beast YYH Style
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: COMPLETE!Once upon a time in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. The young prince's name was Yusuke Urameshi. Although he had everything his heart desired, Prince Urameshi was spoiled, selfish, unkind, and a real Language yaoi viole
1. Chapter 1

Hello . This story I've been thinking about for sometime and finally decided to make it . I hope you guys like it! Enjoy, because it took me a while to make this! Please read and review!

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast Yu Yu Hakusho Style**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or its characters, nor do I have the rights to the story Beauty and the Beast. YYH is owned by its creator and same with Beauty and the Beast, though it is also owned by Disney .

**Chapter 1** Once Upon a Time…

  


Once upon a time in a far away land a young prince lived in a shining castle. The young prince's name was Yusuke Urameshi or Prince Urameshi to some. Although he had everything his heart desired, Prince Urameshi was spoiled, selfish, unkind, and a real ss.

But then on winter's night, there was a knock on the door.

"Can somebody answer the dmn door!" shouted the prince.

After no response, and the knocking being persistent, the handsome prince decided to answer it himself. He threw open the door as soon as he got to it.

"What!" he shouted but was surprised to find no one there. He was about to go back inside when he heard someone clear their throat.

Prince Urameshi looked down to find an old woman dressed in a torn and beat up trench coat, soaked to the bone.

"Excuse me my good sir, but could you find it in your heart to shelter this poor old woman?" She then takes out a rose. "I can pay you for your kindness with this rose." The woman says, her trench coat covering her dark eyes and faded pink hair.

"Go find a room at the inn ya old Hag." scoffed Prince Urameshi.

"Please sir, I'd be no trouble."

"You're already causing trouble grandma! Now scram before I have you thrown off of my property!"

The prince was about to close the door when the old woman was surrounded in a beautiful pink light. The Prince blinked and saw a beautiful woman with pink hair standing where the old woman once stood.

"Who the hell are you and where's that ol' hag!" asks Prince Urameshi, who isn't quite sure what he saw was real.

"I am that ol' had dimwit, except I'm actually a witch. My name is Genkai." says the woman now known as Genkai.

"I thought witches flew on broomsticks and had warts?" asks Prince Urameshi, still confused.

"One witch has an acne problem and seen flying around with a broom, while sweeping her roof, and everyone thinks we all have warts and fly on broomsticks." sighs Genkai.

"Well, if you're a witch why didn't you make your self someplace to stay instead of bothering me!" shouts the prince.

"Because dimwit, I wanted to see if you had a heart, but obviously you don't."

"Is that all? You bother me for that! That's stupid." snorts Prince Urameshi.

"Shut up dimwit."

"And stop calling me dimwit, ya old hag!"

"Dimwit"

"Old hag!"

"Dimwit"

"Old hag!"

"I have no time for this. Since your heart is ugly, I'll make you ugly too!"

"Hey wait a minute!" shouted the Prince, but it was too late, and started to transform.

He grew long claws and sharp fangs. Fur covered his whole body.

Two furry ears appeared on the top of his head. His face looked across from a lion and a wolf. His back became hunched over and he had a fluffy tail. In other words he became a beast.

Unfortunately, the prince wasn't the only one cursed. Everyone with in the castle was turned into an object that best suited them.

"What the hell!" shouted the prince as he looked at himself.

"There you look just how you should with that heart of yours." smirked Genkai.

The prince growled and grabbed Genkai, bringing her to his face. They were now nose to nose.

"Change me back." He gritted out.

"Can't"

"Why not!"

"It's irreversible."

"What!" shouted the prince, more upset then angry. He drops Genkai, who lands gracefully on her feet.

"There is one way…"

"Tell me!" pleaded the prince.

Genkai handed the prince the rose. "You must find someone who will love you before the last petal of that rose falls."

"What if know one loves me?" asks the prince, sadness in his voice.

"Then you will remain a beast forever."

Years went by and still the prince remained looking like a beast. He let his castle go and wouldn't leave his property.

* * *

In a little town, not too far from Prince Urameshi's castle, was a young man named Kazuma Kuwabara. He lived with his mother, whose name was Shizuru, and his little sister Yukina Kuwabara. His father was killed by thieves when he was coming back from the market place in Paris. Kazuma was 5 at the time, his little sister only 2. 

Now he is a young man of 19 and the man of the house. He was also a very handsome boy, much like his father. He had curly orange locks of hair which was short, but long enough to put back into a pony tail. He had deep brown eyes with a twinkle of gold within them. His skin was fairly pale, but it might have been on the account he didn't go out side too much, unless to go to the town for his mother or to the library to borrow a book. He was also the tallest in the town, standing at 6'2".

Kazuma was admired by all for his looks and his kind soul, though he was also seen as an unusual soul also. Kazuma wasn't into the same things that most boys his age were into. He would rather be reading a classic story about knights and dragons then play futball ((that is the soccer football, not the American football )) or any other sports. He did get into fights with the other boys his age, but that was about the only thing he did that would be expected from a boy his age.

It was common knowledge with in the village that the Kuwabara's had strange 'gifts' and could sense someone or know something before it happened. Kazuma was able to talk to ghosts. Another 'gift' he was known for was he could create any king of object out of thin air it seemed, however he would actually use his aura to create those objects.

Normally, this would be considered witch craft, however, the villagers believed it to be the work of God instead.

On this particular day, Kazuma was nose deep in another adventure story. He was wearing a light blue shirt and brown slacks, his orange curls tied back like he normally had it. He was so deep in reading the book that he didn't notice someone watching him.

A tall slender man with slicked back black hair leaned against a building with his arms folded across his chest. His brown eyes were so dark it was mistake for black. He was the second tallest in the village, being 6 ft. He was also very handsome and wanted by both boys and girls, which wasn't uncommon in this village for guys to marry another guy. As Kazuma walked by the man, he felt someone grab his arm, jerking his arm and causing him to drop the book.

Kazuma turned and glared at the man, who was two years older then himself.

"Look what you made me do!" says Kazuma, in a calm voice. He knew better then to mess with the mayor's son. He bet down and picked up the book which had unfortunately fallen into a mud puddle.

"Awwww man; I have to return this next week!" Kazuma said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the book off.

"Why do you read those stupid things, Kazuma? Why don't you act like a normal guy and join in the fun men are supposed to have?"

"What? Act like jerks?" glares Kazuma, though somehow still being polite.

The older man frowned.

"Oh Kazuma, why are you always mean to me? You know I can have you and your mother and dear baby sister living out on the street."

Kazuma clenched his teeth and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sensui Shibo."

The dark man grinned.

"That's what I like to hear, now if you would only accept my offer…" he says, grinning at the boy and placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Kazuma glared at him.

"I told you before; I don't like you like that."

The man squeezes Kazuma's shoulder hard, causing the boy to wince a bit in pain.

"I don't understand you. You don't like me, even though if you should date me would help your family with their debts. Then you talk of love and the ideals of how the power of love can help one get through their problems. Those types of thoughts, my dear Kazuma, are only found in the story books you read and are not found in reality."

"No. It is very real, but you wouldn't know since you only care about yourself and what makes you happy." says Kazuma, looking dead into Sensui's eyes.

Sensui let's go of Kazuma's shoulder.

"One day Kazuma, one day I will have you."

'And learn the secret of your 'gifts' of God.' He thinks to himself.

Kazuma glares at him and tucks the semi-clean book under his arm.

"That will never happen. Good day Sensui." Kazuma turns and continues on his way home to the little cottage outside of the little village.

'I will have him and his 'gifts'' thinks Sensui as he watches Kazuma leave the village.

* * *

"I'm home!" shouts Kazuma, as he walks into the little cottage. 

He had lived in this cottage for 14 years of his life. After his father was murdered, his mother had gone into debt and had to sell the house. With the little money she did have, Shizuru moved west to this very town. She made a deal with the mayor of the village. Shizuru would work as the village doctor, using her 'gifts' of God, along with her daughter Yukina who had the 'gift' too. In exchange, they were given free food and a nice cottage outside of the village.

Even though the Kuwabara family's 'gifts' were considered 'gifts' of God, the villagers were still scared of the family. So having them live outside of the village, yet close enough to have them be considered part of the village was comfortable with everyone in the village, as well as the Kuwabara family who felt a bit like out casts anyway.

Shizuru came out from the kitchen, wearing black pants and a white blouse. She was never really fond of dresses or skirts for that matter; and would often hang around with the men of the village more then the women. She was looked down upon by the woman of the village for this, yet was loved and accepted by all the men she had hung around with.

Shizuru had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was an inch shorter then her son, which was who he had gotten his tall stature from.

"Hello Kazuma, I see you got another book, though I think you should have gotten one in better condition." says Shizuru, lilting up a cigar.

"Yeah, well, it was until Sensui grabbed Me." mumbled Kazuma.

Shizuru frowned.

"What did he do this time?"

They walked into the kitchen, and sat down. Kazuma covered his face with his hands.

"He was just messin with me, that's all. He still says he like me and wants me." Kazuma said, the last part with disgust.

Shizuru shook her head.

"I can't believe that boy is related to Mayor Shibo; must be from his mother's side."

Both of them laughed at that. Everyone knew that Sensui's mother was a witch, and had left the village on a cold winter's night, 14 years ago. The same time the Kuwabara's came to town.

"So where is my sweet baby sister, Yukina?" asks Kazuma.

Shizuru smile; she thought she was blessed to have two beautiful and loving children.

"She's in the back, getting ready to leave for that expose. She's really excited about going to Paris, not to mention meeting all of those other healers, who are the best in the world." says Shizuru, standing up and checking on dinner, while taking a quick drag on her cigar.

Kazuma frowned.

"Ma, why are you letting her go alone? I mean the woods are dangerous. I still think I should go with her."

"Kazuma we've been through this for the past month now. Yukina's 16 years old now, and can take care of her self."

"But…" says Kazuma, thinking about his father.

"Your father, God rest his soul, was a gentle man, who couldn't even harm a mosquito."

Shizuru smiled in remembering her dear kind hearted husband who Yukina had taken after in not just looks but his kind nature as well.

"He wasn't any way able to protect himself. Your sister, on the other hand, even though taking after your father in many ways, can defend her self if she feels she needs to."

Kazuma sighed, knowing his mom was right, like usual. He stood up and began to leave.

"Kazuma."

He turns.

"She'll be fine." She smiles at her son, who does the same.

"OH and tell her dinner will be ready in 10, k?"

"Yes ma'am." Kazuma says before leaving.

* * *

In the little shed, behind the cottage, was Yukina. Her long light blue hair was tied back out of her beautiful face. She was brushing a white horse, whose coat had a silver tint to it, hence the horse's name Silver. Yukina was humming as she brushed the soft silvery mane. 

Kazuma knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Yukina asks her voice soft and sweet.

"It's me little sister, Kazuma."

"Come in Kazu." says Yukina, using his nickname.

He walks in and smiles as he watches his little sister hum and gently brush Silver's mane. Yukina pats the horse's head lightly and turns her deep red eyes towards her brother's brown. She gives him a smile and run up to him. He embraces her and gives her a kiss on top of her head.

"How's my sweet Yuki?" Kazuma asks, using her nickname.

"I'm fine, and yourself?" she asks, looking up at her elder brother, but still in his embrace.

"I'm fine." He sighs.

"What's the matter, Kazu?"

Kazuma sighs again and let's go of his dear sweet sister and turns away from her.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave."

Yukina frowns and takes a step towards her brother, concern on her face.

"I will only be gone for a few days. It will only take a day or so to get to Paris, less since I will be riding Silver." She smiled.

Kazuma sighs and turns back around.

"I know…but…but I hate the fact that you are going alone."

Yukina looked at her brother and gentle turned his head, which wasn't looking at her, to look at her.

"Please don't worry Kazuma. I'll be fine. I promise that I will be careful."

Kazuma sighs.

Yukina smiles and hugs her brother. He wraps his arms around his small little sister and gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know you will."

* * *

"Goodbye mother! Goodbye Kazuma!" shouts Yukina as she rides off on the road that leads to Paris. 

"Bye Yukina! Good luck!" shouts Shizuru taking a puff on her cigar.

"Please be careful my sweet Yuki!" shouts Kazuma.

Yukina smiles back at him.

"I will! Good bye!"

As Yukina continues on her journey, it beginning to get late, she realizes she is lost and holds out a lantern she had lit sometime ago.

"We should have been there by now. Maybe we missed the turn. I guess I should have taken a…wait a minute."

Yukina shines the lantern on a sign that says 'Analectic' pointing one way, while 'Valence' pointing the other way.

"I believe Paris is closest to Valence, so we'll go this way. Come on Silver."

Silver looks down the path his ride had chosen, which happened to be a dark and scary road. Silver looked down the other road and found it must more pleasant then the other road and tried to go down that path.

"Come on Silver. This way is the correct path." says Yukina, guiding the spooked horse down the dark and scary path.

Silver reluctantly starts down the scary path.

Yukina looks around after they traveled a little while into the scary forest that the road had let them to.

"Oh this can't be right…maybe it was the other path…we'd better go back." Yukina says.

Just then a swarm of bats fly out of a tree that the frightened horse happened to be next to, spooking the horse even more, causing him to run blindly through the forest. The frightened horse dodged the trees, but causes Yukina to drop the lantern during the horse's flight. Yukina tried to calm the creator down, but it was no use. Silver had run so far, that he had almost ran over a cliff, but had managed to stop himself in time before that could happen.

"Back up. Back up. Good boy, that's it, steady." soothed Yukina, having the frightened horse back away from the cliff.

A wolf cried, which caused the last never of the poor horse to break and cause the horse to buck Yukina off of his back and ran off. Luckily Yukina wasn't hurt; however she had lost her ride.

"Silver! Silver come back!" shouted Yukina.

Yukina hears a growl behind her. When she turns around, she finds several hungry looking wolves growling at her. Yukina gasps and scrambles to her feet.

She runs blindly through the forest. Yukina stumbles down a hill and lands at the gate of a castle.

Quickly she stands and grabs the lock gate, trying to shake it open.

"Help! Is someone there?" Yukina asks a bit of hope and fear laced together in her voice.

As if by some kind of magic, the gate opens and Yukina runs in, slamming the gate in the faces of the wolves. A piece of her clothing had ripped off and slowly fell to the ground, as the painting Yukina turns and starts to walk towards the castle.

When Yukina reaches the door, she looks at it, deciding whether or not she should knock. She finally brings her self to knock on the door. The door creaks open as she knocks the third time. She pushes the door a bit further and cautiously enters the castle.

"Hello?" Yukina walks deeper within the caste, looking around. She doesn't notice a candle stick and clock on the table.

"The poor girl." whispers the candle stick.

"Keep quiet! Maybe she'll go away!" the clock harshly whispers back.

Yukina looks around, thinking she had heard a voice.

"Is someone there?"

"Not a word Kurama. Not a word." Whispers the clock to the candle stick who is now known as Kurama.

Yukina now knows she wasn't hearing things. She had heard a voice.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night."

Kurama gives the clock a pleading look.

"Oh come now Koenma. I really don't see how this can hurt."

Koenma covers Kurama's mouth and glares.

"Might I remind you that I am in charge while the master is busy?" Koenma hissed.

Kurama, not liking how Koenma was treating him, decides to place his lit candle on the handle Koenma is covering his mouth with.

Koenma throw his hand back and shouts many 'ows' over as he blows on the small fire that had begun to form on his handle, courtesy of Kurama.

Kurama gives Koenma a satisfied look and speaks.

"Of course you are welcome here my lady."

Yukina is startled not really expecting someone to answer her.

"Uh thank you very much kind sir, but where are you?" she asks, picking up Kurama, trying to find out who and where the voice had come from.

Kurama taps her on the shoulder.

"I'm right here, my lady."

Yukina turns, but doesn't see anyone.

"Where, my good sir?" she asks.

Kurama sighs and taps the hand she is carring him in. Yukina looks down at her candle stick.

"Allo." Kurama says, giving her a warm smile.

Yukina, startled, gasps and drops poor Kurama.

"I'm sorry!" Yukina says, kneeling next to the talking candle stick. Kurama rubs his head.

"That's quiet alright. I did scare you after all."

"Oh no no no no! You are worse then Botan! The master is sooo gonna have a fit when he finds out!" shouts Koenma.

"What are you?" asks Yukina, looking in awe at the clock.

"I, miss, am the overseer of the master's servants." says Koenma, glaring at the girl.

"Oh you are soaked to the bone! Come and warm yourself by the fire." Says Kurama, guiding the poor girl to another room.

"Oh thank you, but I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

"No trouble at all!" says Kurama, showing Yukina over to the fire place.

"Now wait just a second Kurama! Do you know how pissed off the master will be!"

As Koenma continued, he fails to notice that they are being watched from the overhead hallway; the figure races downstairs, as the intruder and his two servants walk towards the door.

"I demand that you stop…right…there!" shouts Koenma, forgetting about the steps that lead to the room Kurama had lead their 'guest' to. Koenma falls down the steps and once he looks up he is terrified to see Kurama showing their 'guest' to the master's chair.

"Oh no! Not his chair!" shouts a freaking out Koenma, as a foot stool runs past him and barks up a storm.

"I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this!" says a freaking out Koenma, shaking his head.

The foot stood come up to Yukina, who giggles and gently pats its 'head'.

"Well hello there." She says.

The foot stood gives a pleased bark before going under Yukina's feet.

"Why thank you." She says with a smile.

"Alright, this is enough! I'm in charge here and…" before Koenma could say another word; he was run over by a tea cart, which stopped next to the chair.

"Hello, my name is Botan! How about some tea?" the tea kettle asks all bubbly.

"It'll warm you up in no time." The tea kettle says, while pouring some tea into a cup.

After Botan filled the cup up, it hopped over to Yukina, who picks up the cup.

"Why thank you." She says, smiling, taking a sip.

"No not tea!" says Koenma, still trying to pry his face from the floor.

"She's cold, mama." said the shivering cup.

Yukina looks at the cup.

"Well hello there, and what's your name?"

"My name is Bingo!" said the little cup.

Before Yukina could make a comment, the door, which was partly closed, blew open, causing the fire and Kurama's flames to be blown out.

Koenma, having successfully pried himself off of the floor, dives for cover. Botan begins to shake, Bingo moving behind her mother.

The master enters, pissed off.

"There's a stranger here."

"Yusuke, let me explain…this young lady was lost in the woods and was cold and wet…"

The beast roars, putting out Kurama's flames out again.

Koenma, who was hiding under the rug.

"Yusuke, I would like to take this moment to say…I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? NO NO NO!"

Again, the beast roared, drowning out whatever else Koenma was saying.

Poor Yukina, looked to one side of the chair and then to the other. She sees the beast.

"Who the Hell are you and what the Hell do you think you're doing here?" growled the beast.

"I'm sorry!" says Yukina, scared of the horrible beast.

The beast glares, hating the look the girl is giving him. Fear.

"What the Hell are you looking at!" he growls out.

"No-nothing." stutters the poor girl, who gets up and tries to run out of the room, however the beast blocks her way out.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?" glared the beast.

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" says Yukina, quivering in fear.

The beast snorted.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" he then throws the frightened girl over his shoulder and storms out of the room, his servants, Kurama, Koenma, Botan, and Bingo, following behind him.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this . Read and review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! I already figured out how long it's going to be! It will most likely have either 7 or 8 chapters . So you guys will be seeing long chapters...wow...; hope I can handle that. Well, I know I can, I'll have too since I like making this story! . So I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, that honor and privilege goes to the writer and company that owns the show. I do not own Beauty and the Beast, for that too belongs to those that own and have created such a wonderful story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Beauty Meet the Beast**

Back at the Kuwabara residence, Kazuma is again nose deep in the new book he got. His mother, Shizuru, had gone to the village to get some food and other things. As Kazuma read, he heard a knock on the door.

Kazuma sighs and places the book down on the table and walks towards the door. He then reaches up and pulls down a viewing device, which his mother made to see who was at the door, and looks threw it. He groans when he sees that it is Sensui, who was at the door.

Kazuma pulls open the two way door and plasters a fake smile on his face.

"Sensui, what a pleasant…surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." smirks Sensui, as he steps into the house. The way Sensui said that and was looking at him, made Kazuma shutter.

"What do you want?" asks Kazuma, glaring at Sensui, who was now in his house, with out permission.

"You already know the answer to that question my dear Kazu."

"You have no right calling me that. Only my mother and baby sister have that right." glares Kazuma, letting his guard down.

Sensui uses this moment to close the door, which was opened inward, and pin the poor boy to the door, placing both of his hands on both sides of Kazuma's face, leaning in.

"Oh come now my dear Kazu. Don't act like that." says Sensui, leaning closer to Kazuma's now flustered face.

Kazuma frantically searches for the door knob.

"And I came all this way to ask you to marry me….Well? I might as well. Will you do me the honor of marring me, Kazuma Kuwabara?" Sensui asks, leaning dangerously closer to Kazuma's lips.

At that moment, Kazuma finds the door knob and twists it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't deserve you." Was the last thing Kazuma said, before opening the door out ward, and ducking under the older man's falling form.

Sensui tumbles forward, and into a mud puddle that was out side the door.

Outside the cottage was a wedding band and what seemed to be the whole town. Itsuki, who didn't turn around, but hearing the door opened, instructed the band to start to play.

Kazuma stares at the wedding and then gives a death glare towards the now muddy Sensui, before going back inside and locking the door behind him.

Itsuki turns, his long green hair stays in the pony tail, and his yellow eyes meet angry brown ones of his best friend and secret love. He stops the band and walks up to the pissed off man, with a smirk on his face.

"So how'd it go?" asked a very amused Itsuki,

Sensui growls as he stands up, but slips and falls back into the mud. This had earned a fit of laughter from the 'audience', which was basically the whole town. At least his father wasn't there to witness the embarrassing moment.

Finally, Sensui got up. "I'll have Kazuma, make no mistake about that!" Sensui storms off back to the village, with an amused Itsuki right behind him.

* * *

Kazuma sighs and walks to the table and puts a book mark in his book, before placing it on the book shelf.

"I can't believe that guy. He's so persistent, and to think that he asked me to marry him. Ha, like that would happen. When Hell freezes over is when I'll marry that jack asx." Mumbles Kazuma as he storms out the back door of the cottage and towards the barn.

He starts to feed and take care of the animals. After all of his chores are done, Kazuma lays against a tree and closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

A flash of light and imagines appeared across his mind. The images didn't seem to make any sense.

Moving objects…a horrific castle….a horrible beast…..Yukina crying.

It all just didn't make any sense to the boy. He opened his eyes, hearing something coming his way.

There was Sliver, without his precious baby sister Yukina.

"Silver!" Kazuma shouted as he jumped up and ran towards the still frighten horse.

"What are you doing here? Where's Yukina? Where is she Silver? What happened! OH man we gotta find her!" shouts Kazuma, mounting the horse and galloping off into the way the horse had come. Little did he realize his mother was coming back from the village with an armful of groceries….

* * *

Silver brings Kazuma to the castle, as if by magic, since the horse never made it to the castle with Yukina.

"What's this place? It looks familiar…" Kazuma says. He gasps as he realizes it from the vision he had right before Silver came.

'_This ain't good, not at all._' He thinks.

Silver snorts and begins to buck, as if something scared him. Kazuma dismounts and calms down the beast.

"That's it, easy boy. Good boy." Kazuma says, petting the horse's slivery mane.

Kazuma turns and with a deep breath opens up the gate and enters it. Kazuma looks down and sees a piece of Yukina's dress on the floor, battered and soaked for being in the cold snow for as long as it was. Kazuma gently picked up the cloth.

"Yukina..." He whispered, turning his gaze towards the dark and mysterious castle.

Kazuma clenched the piece of cloth to his heart and with a determine face, started towards the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, with in the castle, Koenma and Kurama are discussing the events of earlier.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to inviter her in to stay, didn't we? Sever her tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pouch." lectures the pissed of clock.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Sighs Kurama, getting quiet annoyed with the clock's lectures.

Unbeknownst to the two, Kazuma quietly entered the castle and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Yukina? Yukina are you here?" he asks.

He turns to see a stair case and gets a feeling that he should climb them. Knowing to follow his gut, Kazuma began to climb the stairs which lead to his dear baby sister.

* * *

In the kitchen, Botan is standing next to a tub of hot water. Bingo hops into the room, all excited.

"Mama! There' a guy in the castle!"

Botan gives her son a stern look. "Now Bingo, I don't need to hear another of your crazy stories. I'm in no mood."

"But really mama, I saw him!" whines Bingo, as he approaches his mother.

Botan scowls. "I don't want to hear it, now let's get you clean!" her frown turning into a smile, never being able to stay mad for too long.

"Awwww ma!" says the little tea cup as his mother lifts him up and places him into the tub. Just then, a feather dust comes rushing in.

"What is the matter, Keiko?" asks Botan, concerned about her friend's behavior.

"I just saw this guy walk into the castle, and now he's heading up stairs!" says the frantic Keiko.

Bingo gives a smile at his mother. "See! I told you mama!"

* * *

Back to where Koenma and Kurama are still….discussing…

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, fox boy candle…" shouts Koenma, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Yukina?"

Kurama and Koenma turned just in time to see Kazuma walk by the open door of the room they were in.

"Did you see that?" asks Kurama, a strange but good feeling formed in his gut.

He ran to the door and peeked out, watching Kazuma walk further down the long dark hallway of the second floor.

"It's a guy!"

"I know it's a guy!" whispers Koenma, now standing next to Kurama and watching the boy walk further down the hallway.

"Don't you feel it! He is the one! The one we have been waiting for! He has come to break the spell!" shout Kurama, overjoyed. He chases after the one they had been waiting for.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" shouts Koenma, running after his friend.

* * *

Kazuma advances down a narrow hallway, not sensing Koenma or Kurama following behind him. He was too worried about his dear sister to take notice of them. He opens a creaky door and walks in. There is a stair way that leads to another part of the castle, the part where his sister is locked in a jail cell in the tower.

"Yukina? Yukina?" Kazuma shouts worry evident in his voice. He turns around and just misses Koenma, who ducks behind the door. However, Kazuma did sense someone run up the stairs.

Kazuma follows the one up the stairs.

"Hello? Is someone there? Wait! I'm looking for my little sister, Yukina!"

Kazuma slows down. He can sense someone watching him, but he didn't know from where. Kurama was in a little shelf where candle sticks lit up the long stair way. Kazuma took one of them and continued his way upwards; he had a feeling his sister was up the stairs.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…I sensed them. I-i-is there any body there?" asks a little freaked out Kazuma. He really wasn't getting too good of a feeling in this castle. It felt cursed or something.

Yukina, hearing her brother's voice cried out from her cell.

"Kazuma!"

Kazuma rushed up the stairs and barged into the tower, finding his poor sister locked in a cold cell.

Yukina shivered. She was still wearing the clothes she first started out with. They had dried to her skin, the cold air freezing the clothing to her body. The poor girl shakily got up and stumbled towards the cell door.

Kazuma rushes to it as well.

"How did you find me?" she asks, hope and fear in her voice.

"With my gift of course and my love for you, Yukina…" he says, taking his sister's small hands into his huge ones. He shuttered.

"Your hands are like ice. We gotta get ya outta here." Says Kazuma, worry all over his face.

"Kazu, please, you must leave this place!" Says Yukina, weakly, but full of fear and worry.

"Who's done this to you?" growls Kazuma, hating to see the fear in his sister's red eyes.

"There is no time to explain! You must go…now!" shout Yukina, terror in her voice.

"I won't leave you!" Kazuma shouts back.

Suddenly, the beast grabs Kazuma's shirt and whips him around. Kazuma shocked that he hadn't sensed the one who was obviously more powerful then he, dropped the light he was using. This had caused the room to go absolutely dark, except for the glowing of the moonlight that shown threw the whole in the tower's ceiling.

"What are you doing here?" asks the beast, danger within his voice.

"Run Kazuma!" shouts Yukina, now terrified for her dear brother's life.

"Who's there? Who are you?" asks Kazuma, a hint of fear in his voice, but more anger then fear.

"The master of this castle. Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke states, with a less dangerous tone.

Kazuma swallows all his fear and stands proud.

"I've come for my little sister. Please let her go! She's getting sick, or can't you see that!" says a growling Kazuma.

Yusuke was taken aback. No one had the guts to stand against him. He was impressed, though he wasn't going to let this fool know that.

"Then she shouldn't have walked into my castle unwelcome." Yusuke says, growling back, hoping this would put the boy in his place.

"But she could die! Please I'll do anything!" shouts Kazuma, his voice with less fierceness, but having more of a softer, yet still firm tone to it.

"There is nothing you can do. She's my prisoner." Yusuke says, thinking that he had won.

"There's gotta be something I can…wait! Take me instead!" Kazuma says, glaring into the darkness.

"You…you would take her place?" asks a very shocked Yusuke, but he found the boy's offer quite tempting and very noble.

"No Kazuma! You don't know what you're doing!" shouts Yukina, on the verge of tears. "If I did, would you let her go?" asks Kazuma, still standing firm.

"Yes, but ya gotta promise to stay here forever." Yusuke was now hoping the boy would promise. He had felt something the minute he laid his hand on him.

'This guy just might be the one.' He thinks.

Kazuma thinks about the deal. He then realizes he hasn't even seen the guy he was making the deal with.

"Let me see you." Kazuma asks curiosity in his voice.

Yusuke hesitates, but then gives a sigh of defeat; he drags his legs, coming up into the small amount of light that came from the hole in the ceiling. Kazuma's eyes widen as he can see the beast's whole body. Kazuma takes a step back.

"No Kazuma! You can't! I won't let you!" Yukina shouts, tears falling down her pale face. She was obviously sick and needed help.

Kazuma snapped out of his fright, hearing his sisters crying and after taking a deep breath, also stepped into the light.

The beast was only two inches taller then Kazuma, which was not the only reason why Yusuke gasped. In the mood light, Kazuma looked innocent and yet at the same time memorizing. Yusuke couldn't believe this boy, who was probably the same age as himself, was so beautiful and yet was so brave.

"You have my word." Kazuma says, his voice filled with conviction.

"Fine!" Yusuke says, noting wanting to give the boy a chance to change his mind.

Yusuke walks past Kazuma, who falls to his knees in defeat, clenching his eyes close.

Yusuke let the hysterical girl out of her cell. Once out, she rushed to her brother, latching on to him.

"Please Kazuma! Don't do this!" she shouts.

"I have to sis. You're young and have to help mom still." says Kazuma, looking away from his sister. She lets go, more tears falling down her face.

"Please, Kazu…"

At this moment, Yusuke grabs the sobbing girl and drags her downstairs.

"Wait!" shouts Kazuma, stretching out his hand towards her.

"Kazuma!" she cries, disappearing from her brother's view.

"Wait!" he shouts once more before digging his hands into his hair that is now down. He had lost the tie a while ago leaving his hair curly and free. He pulled at his free orange curls and bend over. He sobbed for what he had just lost; the life he left behind and his family were gone forever.

* * *

Yukina still sobs as she is dragged to a palanquin.

"Please! Spare my brother!"

"He doesn't mean anything to you anymore. He is now mine, so just can it already." growls the growing annoyed beast.

He throws her into the palanquin. "Take her to the village!" he shouts.

The palanquin breaks the ivy holding it to the ground and then walks off like a spider, with the sobbing Yukina in side. "Please! Let me out!" she cried as she was taken over the small bridge and towards the town.

* * *

Kazuma watches the palanquin cross over the bridge, from the cell window. He sighs and clenches his eyes again, holding back more tears. He'd be damned if he would let himself cry again. He falls back to the fall and brings his knees to his chest.

* * *

The beast walks up the stairs when he is stopped by Kurama.

"Yusuke?"

"What!" shouts an annoyed Yusuke.

"Since he will be staying with us for quiet sometime, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." suggests Kurama.

Yusuke growls in his face, not wanting to be told what to do with his new 'guest'.

"Then again, maybe not…" sighs Kurama.

'This is going to take sometime.' He thinks.

Yusuke enters the tower and looks at the Kazuma, who is now on the floor, his knees to his chest and his head laying against his knees.

Yusuke's eyes soften a bit, feeling a bit guilty now.

"I guess I'll show ya your room now."

Kazuma looks up with surprise clearly written on his face.

"My room…?"

He looks around.

"But I thought…"

"Ya wanna…ya wanna stay in the tower?" asks a confused Yusuke.

"Well…no…" Kazuma said a bit embarrassed.

"Then come on."

Yusuke walked out of the room. Kazuma sat there a bit in shock, but shook himself out of it. He stood up and followed.

He looks around at his surroundings, actually getting a good look at them, since he was too busy worrying about his sister to take notice of it earlier. The light cast shadows, making everything in the hallway a bit creepier then they actually were.

He runs to catch up with the beast, which is carrying Kurama as a light source.

Yusuke glances back at his new 'guest' and notices the tears in his eyes that he would not let fall.

"Say something to him." says Kurama, trying to help the beast.

"Hmm? OH." Yusuke turns to Kazuma.

"I….um…hope ya like it here." He gives a quick glace to Kurama who nods telling him to continue.

"This is your new home now, so you can go and do anything ya want, 'cept you can never go to the west wing."

Kazuma was intrigued.

"What's in the west wing?"

Yusuke stops walking.

"It's forbidden!" he growls.

He then takes a few calming breaths and continues on his way. Kazuma, freaking out a bit, composed himself and followed behind the beast.

They finally reached a door and Yusuke opened it. Yusuke turned on the lights to relieve a beautiful room with a king size bed, a dresser, a closet, and a window that showed the back yard.

Kazuma walks into the magnificent room, awe struck.

Yusuke gives him a tender smile, but just as it appeared, it was replaced with a scowl.

"Now if ya need anything, just call my servants, they'd be more then happy to help you."

Kurama whispers "Dinner…invite him to dinner!"

The beast growls; he really just wanted to be alone and be with his thoughts.

"Fine…You're eating dinner with me and that's that!" he then leaves, slamming the door behind him. Kazuma plopped himself onto his bed and sighed.

"Well this is starting out to be one swell of a day."

* * *

Well that's it for that. Oh for those of you who love Hiei, don't worry, he'll be in this. I had to make a character and stuff just for him, since there wasn't an object that fit him . He's special hahaha. So don't worry . Alright, until next time, please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

I know I know...I haven't updated this story for a while, but the reason for that is I had made this chapter but...I didn't type it up on the computer (_sweat drops_) Sorry about that guys. I'm going to work on this more now that I'm going to have a break from my other verison of **A Dream Come True** that I have on AFF. So that also means I'll have some time for the **A Dream Come True t**hat I have up here (_grins_)

Also, I've been recieving a **LOT** of ideas from my muses and a story that is in the works right now...that I'm working on and its not ready or not even near ready to be posted **ANYWHERE.** So you guys will have some stuff to be looking foward to from me in the recent months.

Well I talked too much and I'm sure you guys wanna read this chapter so I hope you like it and I apologize a head of time if it is short/sucks hahahaha.

**Disclaimer: I** do not own YYH, that honor and privilege goes to the writer and company that owns the show. I do not own Beauty and the Beast, for that too belongs to those that own and have created such a wonderful story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Dinner?**

Back in the village in the village inn, Sensui and his best friend Itsuki are found sitting at the bar.

"Who does he think he is? That boy doesn't know who he's dealing with. No one refuses Sensui, the mayor's son!" growls Sensui. "Nor make a fool out of me!"

Sensui slams his fist on the counter top and growls again.

"Exactly!" says Itsuki, trying to help his best friend.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more then I can bare!" says Sensui, turning in his chair, his back now facing his friend.

Itsuki frowned at his secret love's behavior. An idea then struck him.

He walks in front of him, holding a jug of beer.

"Beer?" he asks, holding it up for his friend; hoping the beverage would help ease his friend's pain and sorrow.

Sensui turns his chair again, leaving his back towards Itsuki who was starting to feel a bit desperate.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced…" sighs Sensui.

Itsuki's frown deepened at this statement.

"Never. Sensui, you must pull your self together. It disturbs me to see you looking so down. Every guy her would love to be with you, hell even marry you!"

Everyone in the bar cheered to that.

"There's no man in town more admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you." Itsuki says, turning Sensui's chair back towards him and gives him a sincere smile. "And it's not very hard to see why!"

Sensui smiled and stood up.

"You're right Itsuki! I'm the best in this town!"

Just then, Yukina tumbles into the inn.

"Help me! Someone please!" she shouts, still crying.

"Yukina?" says one of the men in the inn.

"Please! Please I need your help! He's got him! He's got him locked in the dungeon!" pleads Yukina, falling to her knees.

By now, everyone in the inn was surrounding the hysterical girl, trying to figure out what had caused her such misery.

"Who?" asks Itsuki.

"Kazuma! Please! I need your help!" she sobs.

"Slow down Yukina. Who's got Kazuma locked in a dungeon?" asks Sensui, trying to understand what was going on exactly.

"A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!" the poor girl shouts.

The place broke out into a fit of laugher. Yukina stood up and walked up to everyone, trying to plead her case and that she wasn't crazy, however everyone just laughed in her face as she kept describing the so called 'beast'. She ended up falling at the feet of Sensui crying.

"A hideiou monster…bigger than my Kazu…cruel fingers and long claws…please…Sensui….help him." She sobbed, asking the one who was her only hope.

"Alright my dear sweet child." Sensui says with a warm smile. "I'll help you."

Yukina looked up at him with her tear filled eyes and hope shinning within those red orbs.

"Oh thank you Sensui!" she cried out.

He smiled down at her before the smile turned to an evil grin. Sensui turns to some of the guys in the bar and nods to them who nod back. They all grab her, pulling her off the floor a bit roughly before pushing her out of the bar, causing her to stumble a bit, but not hard enough to make her fall. She turned towards the door where the men laughed at her more before slamming the door. She went up to the door and began to bang on it, begging for them to help, however it was useless. With a last sob, Yukina turned homeward, hoping that her mother, Shizuru, would have an idea on how to save her dear Kazu.

The guys continued to laugh in the bar.

"She's a sweet girl, but when it comes to stories, she really knows how to tell 'em." said a man.

Sensui thought over those words and a grin came to his lips.

"Itsuki, I'm afraid I've been thinking…" Sensui said, his lips curving into an even more twisted smile.

"A dangerous petition…" snickers Itsuki, knowing too well the game Sensui was playing at.

"Kazuma's sister looked quite ill, didn't she? Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that mess of a girl. See I proclaimed that I would have Kazuma, and I've conducted a plan!" Sensui said, pulling Itsuki so he could whisper his idea for only his best friend to hear.

"No, would he?" asked Itsuki hearing some of his best friend's plan.

Sensui whispered more into Itsuki's ear, before Itsuki grinned as well.

"Guess!" Sensui said finishing what he had planed.

"Now I get it!" Itsuki said, a smirk crossing his lips, just as evil as Sensui's.

Both excuse them selves from the bar and head out, putting their plan into motion.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Urameshi Castle…**

Kazuma had finished his crying a while ago, though it didn't last too long since he was more of a man than anything else. He sighed as he just stared up at the ceiling. He heard several '_clicks_' at the door and gave another sigh before going over to open the door.

Outside the door were Botan and her littlegirl Bingo.

"Who is it?" Kazuma asked.

"Botan." Came the reply from behind the door.

Kazuma opened the door and was surprised that he didn't see anyone. However, he jumped when a voice below him caught his attention.

"I figured you wanted some tea!" Botan said with a smile.

Kazuma blinked and looked down finding a tea pot and a tea cup and tumbled backwards a bit from the shock.

"But….you…..ah…but…I…" Kazuma studdared not able to put what he was feeling into words at the moment.

Botan and Bing came into the room, causing Kazuma to walk backwards, continuing to try and find words to say. However he stopped when he found his back backup into something that also talked.

"Oof. Careful!"

Kazuma turned around and found it was is wardrobe.

Kazuma thought he was about to pass out at what was happening and sat down on the bed, holding his head.

"This is impossible…" he mumbled.

"I know it is, but here we are." said the wardrobe.

"Told ya he was handsome momma, didn't I!" says Bingo, while having some sugar and cream being poured into him.

"Yes you did, now please be careful Bingo." Botan said.

Bingo hopped up to Kazuma who moved to sit on to the floor, a little blush still on his cheeks from Bingo's complement.

"Slowly, now. Don't spill." Botan warned.

Kazuma picked up the cup and gave a weak smile.

"Thanks." He said and looked at the tea cup in his hand, in fascination.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Bingo asks, however before Kazuma could answer Bingo took a deep breathe and puffed out his cheeks creating bubbles to form in the tea.

"Bingo!" scolded Botan.

Bingo stopped and gave his mother a guilty look.

"Oops…sorry."

Botan turned her glare from her son and gave a warm smile in Kazuma's direction, who was still a bit in shock.

"That was a very brave thing you did." She said.

"We all think so." Added the wardrobe.

Kazuma sighed, having snapped out of his shock and put down the tea cup.

"But I lost my sister and my mom…everything." He said.

"Cheer up! It'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see!" Botan said with a smile.

She glanced over at a clock that was on the bed stand.

"Oops look at me, jabbering on, where there's a supper to get on the table." Botan said, heading towards the door. "Bingo!"

"Coming mamma!" Bingo said running off after his mother. "Bye!" Bingo says before closing the door.

Kazuma stands up and the wardrobe approaches him.

"Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers…" the wardrobe says, opening up her drawers taking out shirts and pants of all colors and sizes. "Oh that will not do…no…no…no…yes! Perfect!" she shouted.

"I'm not going." Kazuma said, sitting on his bed and lying down.

"But you must!" she said in a bit of a panic.

A knock on the door caught both of their attentions and Kazuma sat up. Koenma came into the room and cleared his throat before bowing.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

**In the living room…**

The beast paced back and forth in front of a lit fire with his two favorite servants, Botan and Kurama.

"What the HeXll is taking him so long! I told him he's gonna eat dinner, so where the hell is he!" growled Yusuke.

"Relax Yusuke. The poor guy will never see his family again." said Botan, a bit sad.

"Yusuke, do you sense he might be the one to break the spell?" asked Kurama.

"He better daXmn well be the one!" shouted Yusuke.

"Then all we have to do is have you fall for him, he in turn will love you back and then poof the spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight and you can be happy." said Kurama, a smile on his face.

"Oh that's not how love is Kurama! Love takes time!" says Botan.

"I remember the first time I met Koenma…" she started, giggling a bit. "I thought he was a real stick in the mud, but now look at us? We're married and had Bingo." smiled Botan, thinking of their beautiful daughter.

"But we have no time, the rose has already begun to wilt." Frowned Kurama.

Yusuke sighed.

"It's no use. He's sobeautiful and I'm like…well, daXmn…I'm just….hideous!"

Kurama turned a worried look towards Botan.

"You'll help him look past that." Said Botan, catching Kurama's look.

"How?" asked a frustrated Yusuke.

"Well you could start by being more of a gentlemen. Sit up straight." Botan said, switching into mother mode.

Yusuke sighed and decided to follow any direction his two servants gave him.

"Don't forget to smile at him when he enters. Give him a dashing, debonair smile. Come on Yusuke, let's see it." Encouraged Kurama.

Yusuke makes an attempt to do this, but fails miserably. He bears his ragged fangs in a scary and yet comical grin.

"Don't frighten the poor boy." said Botan.

"Impress him with your rapier wit." added Kurama.

"But be gentle." Added Botan.

"Show him with compliments."

"But be sincere."

"And about all…"

"You must control your temper!" both of them said.

Just then, the door creaked open. Yusuke wiped the silly grin off and looked towards the door.

"Here he is!" said Kurama.

However Kazuma wasn't the one who entered.

"Uh…good evening." Said a very nervous Koenma.

Yusuke instantly turned from excited to annoyed.

"Where the HeXll is he?" growled Yusuke.

Koenma fidgeted a bit.

"Who?" he asked, deciding he should buy his time before telling his master the bad news.

"Oh the boy. Yes, the, oh boy…well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah…he's not coming." Koenma says, sighing and closes his eyes, knowing he wouldn't like the reaction.

Behind the slightly ajar door came a horrible roar.

"**WHAT!**" Yusuke growled before running out of the room with his three object servants giving chase as he ran towards Kazuma's room.

"Master! Yuskue! Let's not be too hasty!" shouted Koenma fearful of what his pissed off master might do to the poor boy.

Yusuke ran to Kazuma's door and began to yell.

"I told you to get yer asXs down stairs for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" came Kazuma's voice from behind the door.

"You get yer ass out here or I'll break down the daXmn door!" growled Yusuke.

"Yusuke, I think yelling and cursing isn't the best way to woe him over." sighed Kurama.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentlemen." Pleaded the stressed Koenma.

"He's being so daXmn difficult!" growled Yusuke.

"Gently, just be gentle." Said a hopeful Botan.

Yusuke sighed.

"Will you come to dinner?" he asks dejectively.

"**NO."** Kazuma said.

Yusuke gave a frustrated look towards his servants.

"Suave. Gentela." Instructs Koenma.

Yusuke sighs again and tries to act formal by bowing at the door.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

"Ahem, say please." Said Koenma.

Yusuke gave his a glare before dejectively saying. "Please."

"No thanks." Kazuma says.

"You can't stay in there forever!" growled Yusuke.

"The HeXll I can't!" shouted Kazuma.

"Fine! Then go ahead and **STARVE!"** Yusuke roared.

Furiously Yusuke turned to his servants.

"If he doesn't eat with me then he doesn't eat at all!" Yusuke said before he ran down the hallway and slams a door, causing some of the ceiling to fall on Kurama, who easly got out from under it and brushed himself off like it happened all the time.

"That didn't go very well at all did it." sighed Botan.

"I'm afraid not my dear Botan-chan." sighed Koenma.

"Kurama." Koenma said, turning to the candle stick. "Stand watch at the door and in form me at once if there is the slightest change."

Kurama takes a guard like position next to the door.

"You can count on me, mon capitan."

"Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." sighed Koenma.

* * *

**In Yusuke's lair...**

Yusuke was in his lair, knocking over and destroying everything in his path.

"I ask nicely, but he says no. What the HeXll…what does he want me to do, fuXcking beg!" Yusuke growled.

Yusuke went over to a table where a mirror lay and picked it up.

"Show me the guy."

A green eerie glow came from within the mirror before Kazuma could be seen within the mirror, sitting in his room, talking to the wardrobe.

* * *

**In Kazuma's Room...**

"Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?" the wardrobe asked, looking at the boy as he sat on his bed.

"Like I'd want to get to know a jackass like him! No way! I'd rather go out on a date with Sensui!...well…maybe not…but **STILL."** Kazuma said sighing and falling back into his bed and just staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Yusuke watched him as he closed his eyes and seemed to be falling asleep before he put the mirror back down on the table. 

"I'm kidding myself. He'll never see me more that a daXmn monster…." Yusuke said as another petal fell from the rose and landing amongst the other petals that had already fallen.

Yusuke put his head in his hands and wept bitterly at his fate, never noticing the two red orbs staring at him with a mixture of sadness and yet frustration.

* * *

Well that's it for that chapter. Sorry about the long wait and all and I **PROMISE** that I will try and get this thing updated faster...so please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!

I told you I'd update sooner...and...well...**HERE I AM**! Hahahha!

I am sooo on top of this story! I actually...well...finished writting it (super grin), but don't think I will have an update every day until it's done...no. I will keep you all in suspense...but I'm happy because this will be the thrid story I written that will be finished! I have two other stories that are done...this story is just done writting...just need to finish updating hahaha.

So I hope you guys like this because this took me, (while finishing it too) alllll day long! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the story line of Beauty and the Beast. I am not making any money from this story either.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Kazuma layed in the bed and found that his stomach started to growl and held it.

"Damn…why didn't I just go and eat with the guy…well…it's too late now…unless…" Kazuma said aloud, turning to where the wardrobe was and noticed that they were asleep.

He got up as quiet as he could and snuck to the door and creaked it open and peaked out. There next to the door was the candle stick, Kurama, talking to a feather duster.

"Oh, no!" blushed the feather duster, looking away.

"Please my beautiful Keiko. Just one date?" Kurama said with a charming smile.

Keiko blushed more and shook her head.

"Oh no! I mean…would it be alright? I mean I'm a maid and you are one of the master's head chiefs…" Keiko said.

Kurama looked at her and smiled.

"It doesn't matter what our professions are." Kurama then took Keiko into his candleholders and dipped her, making Keiko blush more and start to giggle.

"Kurama, be careful, I've been burnt by you before!" she giggled, not able to control her self.

Kazuma figured he had a chance, so he creeped out of his room and closed the door before tip toeing down the hallway.

Kurama looked into Keiko's eyes and bent downtowards her, making her blush even more. A creak of the floor boards from down the hall caught his attention and he glanced over. His eyes widened as he watched the one he was guarding was escaping, and drops Keiko.

"Oof!" she said as she landed hard on the floor.

"Zut alors! He has emerged!" smiled Kurama.

"Kurama!" whined Keiko as she saw Kurama began to follow behind Kazuma.

"I'm sorry Keiko, but I have something else that requires my attention. Perhaps we can finish this when we are human." Kurama said, giving Keiko a wink before running off after Kazuma, leaving a shocked and frustrated Keiko on the floor.

Meanwhile in the kitchen was Botan and her daughter Bingo, finishing up with cleaning up dinner.

"Alright Bingo, it's time for you to go into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." Botan says, pushing her daughter towards the cupboard.

"But I'm not sleepy." Yawns Bingo, her eyes half way shut.

"I can see that." Laughs Botan. "But you need your sleep, alright?" Botan says with a smile.

"But I'm not…I'm…not…" yawns Bingo before she finally falls asleep.

Botan smiles at her daughter before shutting the doors to the cupboard.

A banging of pots and pans came behind her. She turned to find it coming from the stove.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste." whined the stove.

"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us." Botan said, not liking going to all that fuss and have nothing happen.

Koenma walks over and rests his clock arms on Botan's sides, no able to wrap his clock arms around her tea pot frame.

"Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn. After all, Yusuke will never in a million years say 'please.'" Koenma said.

"But if Yusuke doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the—" Botan started, but was cut off by her husband when Kazuma snuck into the room.

"Well look who decided to join us." Koenma said, letting go of his wife and walking up to Kazuma who jumped at the voice.

He looked over to the table where the teapot he had met earlier was and a clock was. Kazuma walked up to the table, scratching his the back of his head.

"Sorry if I'm not being too polite and stuff, this is just kind of weird…I mean normally clocks and pots don't talk where I come from." Kazuma said.

Koenma smiled at him.

"It's alright. My name is Koenma, head of the house hold." He takes Kazuma's hand and starts to shake it but Kurama rushed into the room.

"I'm sorry, but he slipped right past me." Kurama said.

"Probably with Keiko, eh?" Koenma said with a smirk.

Kurama smiled.

"You know me well." Kurama said, going up onto the table and taking Kazuma's hand, after Koenma did.

"My name is Kurama." Kurama said with a charming smile that made Kazuma blush a bit.

"Eh…ummm, my name is Kazuma Kuwabara, but most people call me Kuwabara." Kazuma said.

"Well, Kuwabara, if there is anything that we can do to make your stay more comfortable." Koenma said with a polite bow.

Kuwabara was about to decline the offer when his stomach growled. He blushed from the embarrassment and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't want to be a bother but…I'm kind of hungry."

"We can see that!" laughed Botan, her face glowing. "Alright then, you heard it fellas! He's hungry! Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china."

The fire on the stove roared to life, and drawers openned to reveal silverware standing at attention.

Koenma turned to his wife with a disapproving look.

"Botan, remember what Yusuke said."

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry." Botan said, waving her husband off.

Koenma stood there looking at how happy his wife had been since they were cursed and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then—" Koenma said, sounding like a warden.

"Koenma, I'm surprised at you. He's not our prisoner. He's our guest. We must make him feel welcome here." Kurama said before turning his charming smile to the nervous Kuwabara. "Right this way, Kuwabara-kun." Kurama said, jumping off the table to the floor and leading the way to the dinner room, with a hesitant Kuwabara behind him.

Koenma followed behind the two with a sigh.

"Fine, but keep it down. If Yusuke finds out about this, it will be our necks!" Koenma said, making a motion at his neck for more emphasis.

"Of course, of course." Kurama said, ignoring Koenma.

Kurama showed Kuwabara his seat and Kuwabara sat down. Before he knew it, pots and pans came out of the kitchen, delicious foods galore covering the table and moving in front of him as Kurama described each item of food that was in front of him. Kuwabara was so impressed and awed at the display that he forgot about his hunger and just enjoyed the display of food that was being parade around the massive table. After a few bits from a few of trays that walked by, Kuwabara felt his hunger subside and his nervousness had seemed to vanish.

"That was wonderful! I mean that was the best food I've seen, not just eaten for…well ever!" Kuwabara said.

"Thank you." Koenma said, bowing, taking the credit for the wonderful display on his great leadership when it was Kurama's direction that made the display excellent. "That was great everyone." He said, turning to a plate and looking at his face, smiling at it. "Oh, my goodness, look at the time." Koenma said, finding it almost midnight. "Now it's time to go to bed, off to bed!" Koenma said, jumping off the table and tugging on Kuwabara's pant leg.

Kurama frowned and jumped off the table as well, landing next to Koenma.

"Oh man, after that, I couldn't go to bed! I'm just too excited and this is my first time in an enchanted castle." Kuwabara said, finding his living there not too bad after all.

Koenma's eyes widened and backed up before composing himself.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" he said with a nervous laugh.

A fork ran past him and he grabbed it, hiding it behind his back.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at Koenma and crossed his arms.

"Oh like that wasn't a fork that ran past you?" Kuwabara said with a smile and a chuckle.

Koenma growled and took out the fork.

"It was you, wasn't it!" he said turning to Kurama, pointing the poor fork into Kurama's face.

"I…ummm, kinda figured it myself." Kuwabara said sweat dropping and scratching the back of his head.

'_Geeze, these guys are weird even for enchanted objects._' Kuwabara thought as he watched the two objects fight with each other.

They both stopped to look at him. Koenma dusted himself off and Kurama fixed his wax nose.

"If it's alright, could I go look around?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" Kurama asked.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Koenma said before turning to Kurama. "We can't just let him go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

Kuwabara bent down and poked Koenma in the belly, making Koenma giggle like the Pillsbury doughboy. (Disclaimer)

"Well," Kuwabara said. "why don't you take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle since you're the head guy, besides Yusuke that is." Kuwabara said.

Koenma grinned, his head going up in pride.

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Koenma said.

"Well, then show me around." Kuwabara said, standing back up.

Koenma grins and started to walk away, Kuwabara and a sighing Kurama following behind him.

'He just HAD to stroke his ego…' thought Kurama before going on the tour.

In a hallway, Koenma, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara are walking, a footstool along side of Kuwabara who finds the dog like object cute.

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?" Koenma said, but quickly turns around to find the head s of the suits of armor turned their heads watching Kuwabara walk past them, which from on the look on Kuwabara was not only embarresting him but freaking him out a bit. "As you were!" Koenma shouted, making them all snap back to face forward.

Koenma nodded his head before going back to his lecture. "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the--Kuwabara?" Koenma said, turning around and noticing that Kuwabara was missing.

He looks around and noticing Kuwabara starting to climb up a grand staircase. Both Koenma and Kurama rush past him and block the stairway.

"What's up there?" Kuwabara asked.

'_I'm sensing this very strong presence up there, not to mention something giving me a weird feeling…_' Kuwabara thought to himself.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Koenma said.

Kurama was shaking his head while Koenma told him how boring the rooms up stairs were, but stopped when Koenma nudged him, making Kurama nod in agreement.

Kuwabara noticed Kurama shaking his head before and was even more interested.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." Kuwabara said.

Kurama sighed.

"Nice going." Kurama said to Koenma who glared back.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Kuwabara thought aloud.

"Hiding? Yusuke is hiding nothing!" Kurama said.

"So what's the big deal about the West Wing? I mean, Yusuke did say it was forbidden, so if he's not hiding anything, why is it forbidden?" Kuwabara asked and with out waiting for an answer, he stepped over the two, but they made a dash up and blocked him again.

"Why don't we compromise, Kuwabara. How about we show you something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..." Koenma started.

Kuwabara stepped over them again.

"Maybe later.

Koenma and Kurama dash up again, blocking his way again.

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" Kurama said, his voice not showing how desperate he was starting to get.

Kuwabara stopped, interested.

"You have a library?" he asked, excited.

"Oh yes!" Koenma said, letting out a sigh of relief and joy that they found something else that got him interested in. "Indeed!"

"With books!" Kurama added.

"Gads of books!" Koenma added, pulling on Kuwabara's pants, guiding him back down the staircase.

"Mountains of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades..."

"...of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper..." Koenma said, as they reached the bottom of the steps and marching off with Kurama along side him.

Kuwabara began to follow but his curiosity and the weird feeling he was getting from up those stairs got the best of him. He glanced back at the two who were continuing to talk about how big of a collection their library was. Kuwabara turned back to the stairs and began to walk back up them, excited and yet scared at the same time.

However after he climbed the stairs and started to walk down the hallway that excitement began to dwindle. Kuwabara entered the hallway leading to Yusuke's lair, that excitement was peaked again, as well as that fear.

As he walked down the hall, he stopped to look in a mirror that had been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look. He reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles. He took a deep breathe before opening the door.

Kuwabara was shocked at what he saw in that room that was of the master of the castle. It was giving him the creeps not from the look of it but from the amount of power and weird vibes he was getting from it. He bumped into a table, but caught it before it could crash to the floor.

He turns his head and found a shredded picture on the wall. Kuwabara looked at it closer but he could only see part of a portrait. Kuwabara reached out and lifted the shreds of the picture and gasped.

There was a very handsome young man that looked to be his age. He had chocolate color eyes but there were fire in those eyes as if they didn't let anyone mess with him. His jet black hair was spiked back though a few strands of his hair fell from the gel's restraints. His tan skin only added to his beautiful features, not that his nice chest and arms didn't help either, which could be seen through his white shirt and green robe.

A faint pulse of power caught Kuwabara's attention and he turned to find a rose under a bell jar. He found him self caught in a trans as he couldn't move his eyes from that beautiful rose as he walked towards it. He reached out and lift the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. He reached up, brushing back the strand of an orange curl that decided to get into his eyes, falling out of it's pony tail.

He reached out to touch the rose when a voice caught his attention.

"I don't see what he sees in you. Sure you got looks but you sure aren't too bright."

Kuwabara turned and gasped at finding a katanna with red eyes and a black hilt and a white streak around where the blade connected to the hilt.

Kuwabara glared into those red eyes, not falling back from the challenge.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara growled, clenching his fists.

"Well at least you're brave, even if you are an idiot."

"Shut up you butter knife!" growled Kuwabara.

"I'm a katanna, fool, though I was once the head guard of Prince Yusuke's army. You may have heard of me. I was feared by all who opposed me. Hiei." Hiei said.

Kuwabara looked at him before scratching his chin, in thought.

"Nope, sorry, never heard of you."

Hiei fell over but stood back up with a growl.

"Well I should have known someone as idiotic as **YOU **wouldn't know greatness when you see it." Hiei snorted.

"So what are you suppose to be? I mean, why are you here?" Kuwabara said.

Hiei snorted, and seemed to float in the air, causing Kuwabara to back up a bit.

"I'm here to protect the rose from idiots like **YOU."** Hiei said, pointing his end at Kuwabara's neck.

Kuwabara gulped and backed up into the table, causing the rose to wobble a bit. Hiei's eyes widened as well as Kuwabara's though he didn't know why he felt his body freeze at the small movement of the flower.

The table continued to shake, looking as if it would fall over. Hiei backed off from Kuwabara's neck, letting Kuwabara to be able to turn around and try to stop the table from shaking. However a shadow seemed to cover him and he looked up, finding Yusuke jump from the window where a balcony was and at the table, grabbing it and catching the glass jar before it could fall to the floor. He slams the jar back on the rose and turns his attention to Kuwabara.

"Why the hell are you here!" growled Yusuke.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but he somehow got by my Jagen eye." Hiei said with a bow.

Yusuke turned to Hiei with a growl.

"I'll deal with you later." He turned his fierce glare back towards Kuwabara.

"It's not his fault, he was trying to get me out, but it was my fault. I'm sorry…" Kuwabara said backing away scared.

Hiei looked at the trembling boy and looked down in thought.

'Honorable, but still not worth Yusuke's time.' Hiei thought, though he had a little respect for the lad.

"I told you…no I **WARNED** you to never come here!" Yusuke growled.

"But I didn't mean to do any harm." Kuwabara said.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Yusuke growled, picking up a chair and throwing it against the hall.

Kuwabara's eyes widened as he sensed the amount of power that came from Yusuke at that moment.

"Please, stop it…I said I was sorry!" Kuwabara pleaded, still backing up.

Yusuke glared at him. "Get out! **GET THE FUXCK OUT OF HERE!"** Yusuke roared.

Kuwabara turned and ran out of the room. Yusuke stood there breathing heavily calming down. He realized what he did and lowered his head, falling into despair.

"Yusuke." Hiei said, catching Yusuke's attention.

He turned to his head guard, his best friend when they were human.

"Go after him. Even if I don't like your taste it women, and even more so in men…I think you should go after him…no matter how much of a fool he is." Hiei said.

Yusuke turned to him and snorted a laugh.

"You did always know how to calm me down Hiei."

"Hn, just go before he does something stupid." Hiei said, turning around, not looking at him.

Kuwabara ran all the way down to the first floor to where the door was, grabbing his cloak. He rushes past a confused Koenma and Kurama, who were looking for him. Kuwabara wrapped his cloak around him self.

"Wh-where are you going?" asked a surprised and worried Kurama.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Kuwabara said, the two objects following close behind him.

"Oh no, wait please wait!" begged Koenma, his fears showing through his voice.

Kurama tried to respond, but Kuwabara slams the door behind him. Both Kurama and Koenma both bow their heads in sadness, their hope having gone out the door like Kuwabara did.

* * *

Well, that's that for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it and please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

I figured that I made you all wait enough of a wait for this chapter. I hope you guys like this one...I'm still suprised that this story is really popular, though I'm very happy about that! (grins) So I hope this chapter won't disappoint you guys either!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or Beauty and the Beast. I am not making any profit from these two shows either.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Beast's Bravery**

Kuwabara raced out through the gate and was happy to find Silver still where he left him.

"Let's go Silver." Kuwabara said, climbing into the saddle.

Silver neighs and runs into the forest. Kuwabara and Silver were riding for a while in the forest, not knowing where they were going when Silver came to a stop. Kuwabara looked to see why the horse stopped and saw wolves. He gasped and pulled on Silver's reins, turning the frightened horse around and fleeing.

Kuwabara guided Silver through the trees, trying to through the wolves off their track through the forest, also causing some of the wolves run into the trees. He was looking like a speederbike chase in **Return of the Jedi** (_disclaimer on this_). Silver ran out onto a frozen pond, but because of the combined weight of his and Kuwabara's, the ice collapsed underneath them.

Kuwabara feared for both his and Silver's life as he tried to keep the horse's head above the water, knowing that if the freezing water didn't kill them, that the wolves who continued to follow them would do it. Silver, with the help of Kuwabara on the rein's made it to shore, not all of the wolves being so lucky having drowned.

Without a moment to spare, Silver began to run again, not wanting to give the remaining wolves time to get them. He ran into a clearing, but before they could run any further, they were surrounded by the remaining group of wolves. Silver bucks, throwing Kuwabara off and began to make a break for it. However, the poor horse's rein's got snagged on a tree branch, making him easy prey for the wolves, who were about to attack.

Kuwabara rushed to Silver, grabbing a stick and began to fight them off. Kuwabara knocked one in the face, sending the whimpering creature into a tree, out cold. Another wolf jumped towards both Kuwabara and Silver, but Kuwabara kicked him in the stomach before whacking the poor wolf in the face.

Another wolf came at Kuwabara and as he went to hit the wolf, another grabbed the stick, suprising Kuwabara and breaks half of the stick off, leaving Kuwabara defenseless. Kuwabara eyes widened as another leapt at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and dragging him to the ground.

Kuwabara looked up and saw a wolf about to jump on top of him. It leapt into the air, seeming to hover over Kuwabara. Kuwabara's eyes widened in fear, his life flashing before his eyes, his sister's happy face, his mother smoke a cigar with the rest of the guys in town; he knew it was the end. He lifted up his arm to try and protect his head. However a dark figure jumped in front of him, catching the wolf in mid-air, before throwing the wolf away.

Kuwabara looked and was surprised to find it the beast, Yusuke. Yusuke blocked the wolves view of Kuwabara and stood in front of him.

All of the wolves turn their attack towards Yusuke and leap towards him. Yusuke, not wanting Kuwabara to be hurt, leaped towards the wolves, ready to fight. One wolf ripped a hole in Yusuke's shoulder, causing a horrible and painful roar to escape his lips before he ripped the wolf off, tossing him away. The other wolves decided to use the weak point as their attacking point and lung for it.

Yusuke throws another wolf into a tree, knocking it out. At the sight of their defeat, the other wolves turn and run in fear. Yusuke stood there, a bloody hole in his shoulder out of breathe. He turned to Kuwabara, looking at him despairingly before collapsing.

Kuwabara sat there in shock, not able to believe what had happened. He snapped out of his shock and got up, going to Silver and helping calm down the horse and freeing him. Kuwabara turned towards where the fallen beast lay. He looked at Silver who shared the same look that Kuwabara had at the moment, both wearing a look of guilt for having Yusuke hurt.

Kuwabara closed his eyes, having to make the second biggest and hardest decision in the same night. He walked over to the fallen Yusuke and picked him up, having a bit of trouble since the beast weighted much more then he did not to mention he was a bit taller then he was. Kuwabara places the unconscious Yusuke on Silver's back and they made their way back to the castle.

* * *

In the den of the castle, Kuwabara poured some hot water out of Botan into a bowl that had a rag in it. He turned to Yusuke who was sitting on the couch licking his wounds. 

Kuwabara picked up the rag and squeezed it into the water, making it damp.

"Ok." Kuwabara said picking up the rag and walking to Yusuke. "Don't do that."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara who just sighed and sat next to him, reaching towards the wounds with the wet rag. Yusuke growled.

"Just…hold still." Kuwabara said, getting frustrated by how stubborn Yusuke was being.

Kuwabara touched the rag to the wound and Yusuke roared in pain. All of his servants, who had been watching, jumped back into hiding from the outburst.

"That hurts damn it!" growled Yusuke, glaring at Kuwabara.

"Well duh, if you keep moving it will! So just hold still you ass." Kuwabara said.

"Well if you were such a damn idiot and run away, then this wouldn't have happened!" growled Yuskue.

"Well if you weren't such an idiot and didn't frighten me, I wouldn't have!" Kuwabara glared.

Yusuke opened his mouth to respond, but stopped to think of a good line.

"Well…you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" Yusuke said, confident that he had won the argument.

"Well you should learn to control that gosh darn temper!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke raised his hand to bring out another point, but found that he had none so he bowed his head down again. The objects emerged from their hiding as Kuwabara had conquered the ferocious temper of Yusuke. Kuwabara smiled with his victory and started to bring the rag back to the wound.

"Now just hold still. This may kinda sting a little." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke gave a surprised grunt, gritting his teeth as the rag was applied. Kuwabara began to talk in a nice calm, yet surprisingly tender voice. "By the way, thank you for saving my life…"

Yusuke opened his eyes looking at him surprised.

"I mean…I know I'm not the **GREATEST** guy to get along with my self, but…I mean I could have been a bit nicer to you all the same…" Kuwabara said, not looking at him.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara for a minute before also saying in a very tender voice. "You're welcome…and…and I guess…I was acting like a jerk too…so sorry…" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke for a minute before a smile crossed his lips, the first true smile Yusuke had seen.

"Well it seems we are both idiotic jerks huh?" Kuwabara said, chuckling a bit.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, finding the man before him the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Yusuke smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Back in the town, at the tavern sat Sensui, Itsuki and a man sat at a table. 

"I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." Said the man.

Sensui smiles at the man and pulled out a sack of gold, tossing it in front of him. The man looked at the bag and took out a piece, scraping it on his chin.

"Aah, I'm listening." The man says.

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Kazuma, but he needs a little…persuasion."

"In other words, he turned him down flat!" said Itsuki.

Sensui turned a glare to Itsuki who put his hands up in the air and gave him a smile.

"Sorry, Sensui, continue."

Sensui turned back to the man.

"Now everyone knows that the family he comes from if a weird and strange family. Kazuma has a little sister named Yukina who has a wonderful imagination. She was in here tonight, raving about a beast in a castle…" Sensui started.

The man snorted.

"That little girl is harmless.

"The point I'm getting at is, Kazuma would do anything to keep his dear sweet little sister from being locked up.

"Yes, he would even marry him." Itsuki said with a smirk, pointing to Sensui.

Sensui gave Itsuki another threatening look, causing the teal haired man to give him another smile.

"Sorry, please continue."

The man looked at Sensui, intrigued.

"So you want me to throw his sister in the asylum unless he agrees to marry you?"

Both Sensui and Itsuki nod in agreement.

"Oh that is despicable." The man said disgusted before a twisted grin appeared on his lips. "I love it!"

Sensui smiled at the man.

"I knew you would, Dr. Ichigaki."

* * *

At the Kuwabara residence, both Yukina and Shizuru are packing. 

"If no one will help us, then we'll go back together. I don't care what it takes. We'll find that castle and somehow we'll get my son the Hell out of there." Shizuru growled.

"Mother, please, surely we can get more people to help. Why don't you ask the mayor, surely he would help?" Yukina said, not liking to watch her mother act this way.

"Even though he's a great man, and has a brat for a son, he is not the type of man to risk his reputation of something that could get him cast out of office." Shizuru said, picking up the bags.

"And this would do such a thing?" asked a surprised Yukina.

"Yes." Shizuru said, finishing her cigar before putting it out.

She takes Yukina by the hand and goes out the door.

"Now let's go before that beast does anything else to Kazu." Shizuru said.

Both women make their way into the woods, just missing the two visitors that came to their door.

* * *

Sensui and Itsuki go to the door and knock. After waiting a few minutes the two men enter the house. 

"Kazuma! Shizuru! Yukina!" Sensui shouted.

Ichigaki looked around.

"It seems no one is here. It might not work after all." Itsuki said, glad.

Sensui turned to him with his blue eyes flashing brown, causing the man to take a step back before his neck is grabbed.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." Sensui said, dropping Itsuki into the snow bank by the porch. "Itsuki, don't move from that spot until the Kuwabara family come home." Sensui said, walking past the man.

"But, Senusi!..." Itsuki shouted, but Sensui continued to leave.

Itsuki sighed and leaned back into the house.

"The things I do for that man…he's lucky I love him as much as I do…" Itsuki sighed, as a pile of snow fell on him, covering him.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you liked this update! I worked really hard on this story, and I hope you guys could tell! I hope you liked it and please read and review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone!

I tried to upload this last night, but it wouldn't work (sweat drops) though I was able to update A Dream Come True, if anyone cares...anyway, nothing new here, just a bit tired from work; just got home just like maybe five minutes ago from work. I hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclamier: I do not own YYH or the story line Beauty and the Beast; or anything related to the two. They belong to their rightful owners and though I love them both to death, I am not making any kind of profit from having made this story and posting it here.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

At the castle, Kuwabara is out side playing in the snow with Sliver and the dog footstool.

On the balcony, watching the three play was Yusuke, Kurama, Koenma, and Hiei.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." Yusuke said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. " I want…I don't know why, but I just want to do something for him."

Yusuke sighed.

"But what?"

"Well…" Koenma started. "There's the usual things—flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…"

"Hn, sounds like you and Botan's marriage." Smirked Hiei.

"Now Hiei." Scolded Kurama.

Hiei snorted and watched Kuwabara.

"That's not what you do. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter—" Kurama started. A thought came to mind.

"Wait a minute." Kurama said a huge smile crossing his lips.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"You could..." Kurama said, starting to whisper into Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke gave Kurama a look.

"I know you're the expert when it comes to this shit, but I mean…do you really think he would like that?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama nodded.

"Yes. He told us him self." Kurama said.

In the hallway, Yusuke and Kuwabara are alone.

"Hey Kuwabara…ummm, I have something I want to show you." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara looked at him, a bit curious.

"Yeah? What is it?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke walked up to a door and was about to open it when he froze, an idea coming to mind.

"Before I show you." Yusuke said, turning to Kuwabara, who pouts, making Yusuke smile from Kuwabara's child like behavior. "I want you to close your eyes."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.

"I hope you're not gonna give me a wet willy or something…" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke was now the one to pout.

"Oh come on, I'm not **THAT** bad."

Kuwabara chuckled.

"True, but still…"

"Just close your eyes." Yusuke said.

"It's a surprise, a really good one what I've been told." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara sighed and rolled his eyes before closing them. Yusuke waved his hand in front of Kuwabara's face. Satisfied that he did what he said to do, Yusuke opened the door and lead Kuwabara in by his hand.

"Can I open them?" Kuwabara asked, excited.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." Yusuke said.

He let's go of Kuwabara's hand and walks to draw back some curtains. As he does, the sun's brilliant rays of light spill into the room. Kuwabara flinches reflexively as the light hit his face.

"**NOW **can I open them?" Kuwabara asked, starting to get really anxious.

"Ok, fine, you can open them." Yusuke said a smile on his lips and anticipation in his face.

'_You better be right about this fox boy…_' Yusuke thought, crossing his fingers on his paws.

Kuwabara opened his eyes and was astounded to find him self in a gigantic library filled with books. The selves were so high that they had ladders that moved to reach the highest self.

"Oh my god…I…I can't believe it. I…I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Kuwabara said, taking a few steps forward and turning around to find even more books.

Yusuke looked at him.

"You—you like it?" Yusuke asked a bit surprised at how happy it made Kuwabara.

"It's awesome!" Kuwabara said, turning to Yusuke with the most wonderful smile Yusuke had ever seen on Kuwabara's lips.

"Then it's yours." Yusuke said, loving the reaction that came over Kuwabara's face.

"Really?" Kuwabara asked, his face looking as if he was a kid on Christmas day getting what he always wanted.

Yusuke felt an emotion building up in him that he had never felt before; the feeling wanting him to make Kuwabara happy. He didn't know why, but he never wanted to see that smile fade from Kuwabara's face and knowing that he was the one to put it there gave Yusuke the feeling of happiness that he hadn't felt since he was a little boy.

"Really." Yusuke said with a smile that he only gave to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's eyes widened in delight.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Kuwabara said, beginning to head to the many books and starting to read them.

In the door way, the objects watch as Kuwabara picked up a book and even asked Yusuke to come over, showing their master what he was reading.

"Would you look at that?" said Botan a smile coming to her lips.

"I knew it would work." Kurama said with a smile.

"What? What works?" Bingo asked, looking at the two in the library and back at his mother.

"It's very encouraging." Koenma said, taking Botan's handle and holding it.

"Isn't this exciting!" Keiko said, leaning against Kurama.

"I didn't see anything." whined Bingo looking at her mother.

"Ok, let's go Bingo. There are chores in the kitchen we need to do." Botan said.

"What are they talking about? What's going on?" Bingo asked, as the objects all leave Yusuke and Kuwabara lone, to go prepare breakfast.

At the breakfast table, sat Yusuke at one end, while Kuwabara sat at the other end, Botan in between them. Kuwabara was served breakfast and as he began to eat, he happened to glance towards Yusuke and raised an eyebrow. There was Yusuke gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Bingo giggles at how Yusuke ate, while Botan gave Yusuke an admonishing look.

Kuwabara shakes his head.

'_He's a nice guy…so just try and ignore him…it's not nice to stare…_' Kuwabara thought, turning away.

Yusuke saw Kuwabara look away and before he could become depressed, Bingo came to his rescues, nudging the spoon with his nose to Yusuke. Yusuke looked at it before he reached out for it.

Kuwabara took another glance towards Yusuke, just curious, and looked at him in wonder as he watched Yusuke try to eat with the spoon, but because of his paws, he wasn't having much success.

Kuwabara, not able to take it anymore, put down his spoon and lift his bowl as if in a toast towards Yusuke. Yusuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow, not knowing what Kuwabara had in mind. He raised his own bowl, realizing what Kuwabara had in mind and the two began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

* * *

Later, out in the courtyard, Yusuke and Kuwabara are feeding the birds.

Kuwabara glances over at Yusuke, who doesn't seem to be attracting any birds.

'_Man, who would have thought a guy who has a scary mug like he does is kind of sweet and kind…though he was mean and coarse and unrefined…_' Kuwabara thought. '_But to think this guy is really nice and acts like he's unsure with himself…I wonder why I didn't see him like this before…_'

Kuwabara shook his head at Yusuke as he shoved handfuls of seeds at some birds that he was trying to attract. Kuwabara walked up to him and took a handful of seeds and spread it out, creating a trail to Yusuke.

A bird followed the trail, which ended in Yusuke's paw, and landed in Yusuke's paw, eating out of it. Yusuke looked down at the bird with a look that made Kuwabara smile before he went back to feeding the birds. Yusuke looked up, thrilled and felt his heart jump as he looked at Kuwabara.

'_Did he just look at me? I know I saw him look at me…_' Yusuke thought, he remembered how Kuwabara's hand felt as he put the bird seed into his paw. '_Man…his hands were so soft and kind…like how he is…no…this is not real…I'm just seeing things I want to…I'll just ignore it and maybe it will go away…_' Yusuke thought, before looking at Kuwabara again, who looked away fast. 'But _then again, he never looked at me that way before…_' Yusuke thought before looking down at the bird that was still in his paw.

Kuwabara didn't know what was coming over him and felt he needed to be alone for a minute. He glanced at Yusuke, finding him feeding more birds before he ducked around a tree. He could feel his heart beating fast and felt him self start to doubt his feelings. He looked out from behind the tree to look back at Yusuke and couldn't help but burst out laughing at the site.

Yusuke stood there covered with birds, his face looking half between pissed off and annoyed, though he doesn't move.

Kuwabara couldn't move his eyes from Yusuke who didn't move, obviously not wanting to scar away the birds.

'_I've never felt this way before…never in my life…I thought I would have a wonderful woman or a guy that was like Prince Charming, but never did I think I'd feel this way for a guy like Yusuke…_' Kuwabara thought.

He looked down and got an idea, picking up some snow and making a snow ball. Kuwabara threw the snowball at Yusuke, who had a proud look on his face when the birds flew away, and not because he had scared them. He suddenly felt a snow ball hit his face.

He turned to Kuwabara who had a smile on his lips. Yusuke got an idea in his head and a grin appeared on his lips, making Kuwabara seem to get a bit worried. Yusuke bent down and gathered a large pile of snow. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he backed up, pointing at Yusuke.

"Don't you dare!" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yusuke said, trying to hide the huge snow ball behind his back.

"Oh like I can't see the huge ball of snow behind you!" Kuwabara said, laughing and starting to run away, as Yusuke chased him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yusuke said, laughing.

* * *

Up on the balcony stood the objects, smiles on their faces as they watched the scene below; Kuwabara stopped and made a fast snowball before throwing it at Yusuke, causing him to drop the snow ball, that was over his head, and covering him self with his own snow ball.

Kuwabara laughed and ducked behind a tree. Yusuke gave a playful growl and chased Kuwabara around the tree. Kuwabara ducked around the other side and left Yusuke standing there, waiting for him to come out. Kuwabara snuck up behind Yusuke and taps him on the back. Yusuke turned around and found a snow ball in his face.

"Well who'd have thought?" Kurama said a smile on his lips.

"Well bless my soul." Botan said a smile on her lips.

"who'd have known?" Koenma said, also smiling.

"Who indeed!" Botan laughed, leaning up against Koenma.

"Hn. I knew they were right for each other." Hiei snorted a small smirk on his lips.

"Maybe if they spend a few more days together they will fall for each other." Botan said excited.

They watched the two below as they began a snow ball fight, Kuwabara winning it, though it seemed like Yusuke was letting him.

In the den, later that night, Kuwabara was sitting in front of the roaring fire, reading a book to Yusuke. Yusuke was sitting in his favorite chair, while Kuwabara sat next to him in another chair, both pretty close.

The objects peek into the room, watching as the two start to move closer to each other.

"There's something else now that wasn't there before between them…" Koenma said a grin on his lips.

"What?" Bingo asked, curious.

"Yes, there may be something there wasn't there before…" Botan said, leaning against Koenma with a sigh.

"What's there, mama?" Bingo asked his mother.

Botan smiled down at Bingo.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She said.

Botan looked up at Koenma who gave her a quick peck on the lips, making their daughter say 'ewww' at their kiss. The two laughed.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter...now you know we are almost to a close here...maybe two or three chapters left. I know...(_cries_) I loved making this one, but it must come to an end sooner or later, sadly its sooner. So until the next chapter, later! And please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

I know! I'm getting better with these updates (_grins)_ but sadly that means this story is almost over (_cries_) But it's not over yet! Well...I guess I have nothing else to say...a first I know (_sweat drops_) **BU**T I did just get the last **UNCUT BOX SET OF** Yu **Yu Hakusho**! (_wide grin_) Yup...I'm soooo very happy! I'm gonna watch it soooo many times that I will have **ALL **the lines by heart...! Well...maybe not **ALLL** the lines...but...you know what I meant (_sweat drops_)

Anyway, enough of me blabbling! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** nor do I own **Beauty and the Beast**. They belong to their right full owners and because of this, I am intitled to no money...though (_sniffs_) I wish I could get the rights to Kuwa-chan!

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Yusuke's Decision**

In Yusuke's lair he is sitting in a tub getting washed up for the **BIG** night with Kuwabara. Kurama is there with him, telling him what he should do.

"Tonight is the night!" Kurama said.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Yusuke said hesitantly.

Sitting in a tub of bubbles would do that to someone.

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring." Kurama said.

"Bold. Daring. Right." Yusuke said, standing up and shaking himself dry, getting Kurama wet and extinguishing his fire.

Kurama dried himself off and had his fire working again before continuing to talk to Yusuke.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love." Kurama said.

Yusuke's face was filled with determination.

"Yes, I—I can—No, I can't…" Yusuke said, falling to the floor and mobbing.

"Yusuke." Kurama said, catching Yusuke's attention.

"You like him don't you? You really, truly care for Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"More than anything." Yusuke said with out even hesitating, his face serious.

"Well then you must tell him." Kurama said.

As the two talked, a coat rack was cutting Yusuke's hair. It finished up and stepped back.

"Voila. You look so...so..." Kurama started, not able to cover the look of amusement.

Yusuke sat there wearing pig-tails and bows.

"Stupid." Yusuke said, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Well…not the word I was looking for, but perhaps a little more off the top." Kurama suggested.

The coat rack was back cutting and chopping again. Koenma enters the room.

"Ahem ahem ahem." Koenma cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Kuwabara is ready."

At the grand stair case stood Kuwabara wearing his orange curls down for once having them gently frame his face. He walked down from the West Wing stairs, his sky blue pants and vest a little baggy, but all the same making him look gorgeous. Two red orbs peeked out from behind the stair well as Kuwabara reached the landing. His curls covered his eyes a bit as he looked down.

When Kuwabara looked up, he saw Yusuke standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He wore a brilliant dark blue suit and a blue bow. His dark blue pants were a bit tight, but not uncomfortable. Kurama hid behind the curtain, nudging him on as he descended the stairs to meet Kuwabara.

The two stood there for a moment in awe at how the other looked before Yusuke outstretched his arm for Kuwabara to take, which he took with a smile. The two went arm in arm as they descended the last section of the stairs and continued on their way to dinner.

Botan began to sing from her cart with Bingo on the board.

"_Tale as old as time, True as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little change, Small to say the least, Both a little scared, Neither one prepared, beauty and the beast_."

The two didn't make it to the dinner, but went to the ballroom, where the two stopped and looked at each other. Yusuke gulped and wrapped his right arm around Kuwabara's waist, making Kuwabara blush a bit, before taking his other hand in Kuwabara's and lead Kuwabara into a dance worthy for the time of kings and queens.

Occasionally, Yusuke would take a glance towards Kurama and Koenma, looking for their approval, both giving him huge smiles. He glanced towards the stairs and was happy to see Hiei, his best friend since they were young on the steps, but not fully in view, watching him and Kuwabara dance, with a happy smile on his face.

Botan continued to sing, her voice as clear and beautiful as the song she was singing was.

"_Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, ever just as sure, As the sun will rise, Tale as old as time, Tune as old as song, Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were lost in the moment, Kuwabara resting his head on Yusuke's chest as they continued to dance gracefully across the dance floor. Kuwabara felt as if he was flying in a dream he never wished to wake from. Yusuke never wanted it to end, wanting to hold Kuwabara like he was forever; loving the way Kuwabara's felt against him as they moved as one with the music.

"_Certain as the sun, Rising in the east, Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast_."

The two began to slow down as the song came to an end, the two just holding each other, neither wanting the moment to end.

"_Tale as old as time, Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast_."

Botan sang, finishing the song.

She smiled at the two, who remained on the dance floor. She turned to Bingo.

"Alright, it's time to go to the cupboard. Off with you, Bingo."

Bingo looked at her but nodded turning and sliding off the end of the cart.

"Good night, love." Botan said, before Bingo hopped out of the room, though she did come back in for one last look before she went off to bed.

The two stopped dancing and Yusuke lead Kuwabara to where his lair was, guiding him to the balcony. They looked up at the starry night.

"Kazuma?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara made a noise to let him know that he was listening.

"Are you happy here with me?" Yusuke asked, looking lovingly at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke for a second but had to look away.

"Yes." He said a bit hesitantly as he looked off into the distance.

Yusuke noticed his behavior, and placed his hand over Kuwabara's, causing Kuwabara to jump but he looked back into those chocolate brown eyes, finding them filled with concern.

"What is it? It's my hair isn't it?" Yusuke said, earning a laugh from Kuwabara, making Yusuke feel more at ease.

Kuwabara's smile faded as his eyes looked downward. Yusuke brought his paw up and gently raised Kuwabara's face to look at him.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." Yusuke pleaded.

Kuwabara sighed, and placed his hand on top of Yusuke's.

"I really like it here…but…it's just…I would like to see if my mom and sis are ok, ya know? Or at least see them for a minute. I miss them so much." Kuwabara said, looking away.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a sad and disappointed look however it didn't last as an idea came to mind, making him excited. He gently squeezed Kuwabara's hand.

"There is a way." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke and found Yusuke giving him a gentle smile. Yusuke lead Kuwabara over to the table that held the magic mirror and picked it up, letting go of Kuwabara's hand the first time that night.

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara looked at the mirror. He could sense a very powerful aura coming from it.

Yusuke held the mirror up so Kuwabara could look at it. Kuwabara looked into the mirror and took in a deep breathe.

"I'd like to see my mother and sister, please." Kuwabara said.

The mirror shines into life, causing Kuwabara to shield his eyes from the flashes of light coming from it. When he looks into the mirror he saw his sister and mother huddled by a small fire, his poor sister coughing and shaking. His mother is using her healing gifts to help her, but it seemed as if it wasn't working.

"Please…I've lost one child…don't take another…" he heard his mother plead.

Kuwabara's eyes widened, causing Yusuke to become alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, putting the mirror down and grabbing Kuwabara's hand.

"My sister…oh no…she's sick, she might be dying…and my mom, she can't heal her…if…if my sis dies then…then my mom will be all alone…" Kuwabara said, his eyes glistening as he tried to contain his emotions.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, his eyes filled with sadness. He glanced over at the rose, deep in thought.

"Then…then you must go to them…" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara blinked and looked up at Yusuke would didn't look at him, only looking at the rose.

"What…what did you say?" Kuwabara asked, not sure if what he heard was right.

"You can go…go help your sister…she and your mom need you…so I'm…I'm letting you go." Yusuke said, letting go of Kuwabara's hand.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke in amazement.

"You mean…I'm free?" Kuwabara asked, trying to make sure he heard right.

Yusuke hesitated for a moment, but let out a sigh.

"Yeah…you're free…" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara's eyes brightened at the words.

"Oh thank you." Kuwabara said, happy to be able to see his family again.

He picked up the mirror and looked that his mother and sister.

"Hold on sis, mother, I'm on my way." Kuwabara said.

He turned to leave, when he stopped and turned handing the magic mirror to Yusuke.

"Take it." Yusuke said, turning away from Kuwabara. "That way if you ever want to look at my ugly mug or just want to remember me…to remember this place…you can remember it…you can remember me." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara smiled and gently turned Yusuke's face to meet his.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding how much they need me. I will never forget you…never." Kuwabara said before moving his hand away and turned, rushing out.

Kuwabara rushed by Hiei who almost fell over from the force.

"DaXmn it…slow down fool!" hissed Hiei before he calmed down and entered the room.

"Well…" Hiei started. "It seems we're stuck with the fool aren't we. Well, I don't like your taste, but even though I **HATE **to admit it…you two are good together." Hiei said.

Yusuke didn't look at Hiei as he sighed, brushing his paw throw his hair.

"I…I let him go." Yusuke said sadly.

Hiei looked at him, in shock.

"What?" Hiei said.

"I…I let him go." Yusuke said.

Hiei growled, making Yusuke turn around. Hiei was up off the ground, pointing the end of his blade at Yusuke's neck.

"You what! How could you do that!" Hiei growled. "You are more of and idiot then I take you for!" Hiei said.

"Because, I love him." Yusuke said his head lowered.

In another room of the castle, Hiei tells the rest of the objects what happened.

"**HE DID WHAT!**" they all shouted, not believing it.

Hiei sighed.

"Yes, I'm afraid Yusuke is dumber then we took him for." Hiei snorted.

"So…does that mean Kazu is leaving?" Bingo asked.

"But he was so close!" Kurama said not able to understand what went wrong.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Botan said with a sigh.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell." Koenma said.

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." Botan said with a sigh.

"And now it's too late." Hiei said.

All the objects sat there, there hope having finally gone out like a flame.

Yusuke watched Kuwabara leave on Silver from his balcony. He roared in sorrow and anger, his roar turning into the sound of the wind.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this! We are almost done! (_cries_) So please leave a review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!

This is the second to last chapter...**OO** I can't believe it! Wow...this story is almost over! I'm actually sad to see this one end...but I am happy, because it's one less story to worry about...hopefully I can finish some other stories, but that might not be for awhile...well anyway, I have nothing else to say which is a shocker so I'll just go right into the story (_huge grin_)

Oh waitI do have one thing to say, and it's to answer a confused reviwer!

**Not-Just-a-pretty-face** _But you had ta put a little drama in there, which is what I wanted, but, one question, when did Yukina get sick? I thought that Sensui was gonna try and lock her up in the wacko shack..._

**Me:****In chapter two Kuwabara begged Yusuke to let Yukina go and I quote: **

_"I've come for my little sister. Please let her go! She's getting sick, or can't you see that!"_ says a growling Kazuma.

**Not-Just-a-pretty-face: **_And where is Sensui? Is he gonna come out soon? _

**Me:** **Sensui is waiting for word from Itsuki. If you remeber in chapter 5, when Sensui and Itsuki went to the Kuwabara house hold, they were not home, so Sensui told Itsuki to wait for them and when they were home to contact him and he would get his plan in action. **

**Not-Just-a-pretty-face: **_Oh and one more thing, in some lines you wrote 'her' or 'she' when you were talkin' 'bout Kazuma, like 'She has to love him in return' and 'Kuwabara said before moving her hand away.' So... um... is Kuwa like... a chick? Did I... miss somethin' or other? _

**Me:** (_blushes and scratches back of head_) **Yeah, about that...hehehe, I keep thinking of Belle when I write some parts** (_sweat drops_) **Sorry about that. Kuwabara is still a guy, I just keep thinking about the original story of Beauty and the Beast...my bad, which I corrected. Thank you for pointing that out, though, I would never have known, until I read it** (_sweat drops_) **which would have been weeks later.**

Ok, I hope that clears up several things...now on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or **Beauty and the Beast**, both belong to their rightful owners and Iam not making any money from writing this story.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sensui's Plan Put into Action**

Kuwabara saw the smoke of the small fire his mother and sister had made.

"Mother, sister!" Kuwabara shouted as he approached the small clearing.

"Kazuma…is that you?" asked a hoping Shizuru.

"Yes momma it is." Kazuma said, rushing to his mother and embracing her in a bare hug.

"My Lord it is you! Oh my dear Kazuma!" Shizuru cried. "I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm find mother, really. Now let's get Yukina help." Kuwabara said, gently picking up his sister.

His mother rode on Silver with Yukina in her lap, Kuwabara guiding Silver back home. Kuwabara carried Yukina into the house, his mother following right behind him. As soon as the door closed, Itsuki un-dug him self from the pile of snow the poor guy half frozen from staying in the snow as long as he did.

"They're back." Itsuki said, standing up stiffly and going to Sensui to tell him.

* * *

Inside the house, Kuwabara gently lays his sister on the bed and wraps her up with blankets. Yukina slowly stirs and opens her eyes. She looked over and happy tears filled her eyes. 

"Kazu?" Yukina asked, lifting up her cold fingers towards Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara took his sister's freezing hands and began to rub them.

"Yes, Yuki, it's me, Kazu. I'm home." Kuwabara said with a smile.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Said Yukina weakly.

"I missed you so much." Kuwabara said, his eyes filled with tears.

Yukina's eyes widened.

"But the beast. How did you escape?" Yukina asked.

"I didn't. He let me go." Kuwabara said.

"That horrible beast?" Yukina asked, not able to understand.

"He's not a beast, Yukina. He's…he changed. He's changed somehow." Kuwabara said, continuing to rub her hands.

Shizuru had finally got the fire started and was heating up water to put in some water bottles to warm Yukina's feet when there was a sound coming from the pack he wore on his back that held the magic mirror. The flap opened and the magic mirror fell out, Bingo rolling to a stop on top of it.

"Hi!" Bingo said with a smile.

"Looks like I have a stowaway." Kuwabara said, shaking his head.

Shizuru bent down and looked at the little talking tea cup.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Shizuru said.

"Why hello there, little guy. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Said Yukina, smiling.

Bingo looked at Kuwabara with a look of a question on his face.

"Kazu, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Bingo asked.

Shizuru didn't know what was going on but, decided to go back to helping get her daughter better, going back to checking on the boiling water.

Kuwabara sighed and looked at Bingo.

"Oh Bingo, of course I do. It's just that…" Kuwabara started when a knock on the door caught his attention.

Kuwabara was about to go open the door when his mother told him to sit. She went to the door and opened it.

Standing on the porch was Ichigaki.

"Can I help you?" Shizuru asked, giving the man a dull look.

"I've come to collect your daughter, Yukina." Said Ichigaki, taking a step aside to show the Asylum D'Ichigaki wagon behind him.

"What the Hell is this about?" growled Shizuru.

Kuwabara stood up and walked up to the door.

"My sister? What about my sister?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't worry miserure. We'll take good care of her." Ichigaki said.

"My daughter's not crazy." Shizuru said with a glare.

"Yeah, so go find someone else to bring back to the nut house." Growled Kuwabara.

Itsuki emerged from a crowd of people that Kuwabara and Shizuru hadn't seen before.

"She was raving like a lunatic. We all heard her, didn't we!" Itsuki said.

The bystanders affirmed that with a 'yeah'.

"No, I won't let you!" Shizuru shouted.

"You'll have to go past me to get to my sister." Growled Kuwabara.

Yukina, having heard the ruckus emerged from the house.

"Kazu, mother, what's wrong?" Yukina asked.

"Ah, Yukina. Tell us again, little girl, just how big was the beast?" Itsuki asked.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at the man, who gave him a smirk.

"Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet." Said Yukina, though having a hard time because of her condition.

The crowd exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that." Laughed Itsuki

"Yukina, you shouldn't be up. You're not feeling well and should be in bed." Kuwabara said.

Yukina ignored Kuwabara and tried to plead her case.

"It's true, I tell you!" she said.

Ichigaki waved his arms and orderlies moved in, picking up Yukina.

"Take her away!" shouted Ichigaki.

"Let go of me!" coughed Yukina.

"You bastards!" growled Kuwabara. "Let my sister go!"

Sensui grinned from his position to the side of Ichigaki, though not close enough to make him seem guilty of arranging this whole thing.

"No, you can't do this!" shouted Shizuru, grabbing and begging Ichigaki, however, he shook her off and walked away.

Kuwabara was about to go after the men who had his sister thrown into the wagon.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Kazu. It's a shame about your sweet little sister." Sensui said.

Kuwabara turned a death glare to him.

"You know she's not crazy, Sensui." Said Kuwabara.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if..." Sensui said, looking off to the side, not finishing his sentence.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at the man.

"If what?"

"If you marry me." Sensui said, looking Kuwabara dead in the eyes.

"What?" Kuwabara said, looking at him in shock.

"One little word, Kuwabara. That's all it takes." Sensui said, leaning in towards Kuwabara.

"Never!" growled Kuwabara.

"Have it your way." Sensui said, as he turned and started to walk away slowly playing hard to get.

"Kazuma?"

Kuwabara turned his eyes to his sister who was now being thrown into the wagon, his mother trying to get his sister free from the men. He saw one of the men hit his mother.

"Mother!" shouted Yukina, who began to struggle even more. "Let go of me!" she said.

Kuwabara clenched his hand into a fist and ran back into the house, coming back out with the magic mirror.

"My sister's not crazy and I can prove it!" Kuwabara shouted, catching the crowd's attention.

Kuwabara looked into the mirror.

"Show me the beast."

The Magic mirror began to shine, producing the image of the still depressed Yusuke. Kuwabara turned the mirror towards the crowd so they could see. They oohed and aahed at it.

"Is it dangerous?" asked a woman.

Kuwabara shook his head.

"Oh no. Yusuke would never hurt anyone." Kuwabara said, trying to reassure her and the crowd.

"Please, I know that he looks vicious and sure he sometimes acts like an ass, but…but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend." Kuwabara said.

Sensui narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara and walked up to Kuwabara.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Sensui said, spitting out 'monster.'

Kuwabara growled and glared at Sensui.

"He's no monster, Sensui, but you sure the hell are!" growled Kuwabara.

Sensui growled and turned towards the audience.

"He's just as crazy as his sister. It must run in the family!" Sensui shouted, he then turned and grabbed the mirror from Kuwabara.

"The beast will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night." Sensui starts telling the crowd, who gasp in fear.

"**NO**!" Kuwabara shouted, trying to get the mirror back.

"We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Sensui shouted.

The mob cheered him and started to repeat 'kill him'.

"We're not safe until he's dead." Said a man in the crowd.

"He'll come stalking us at night!" said another man.

"Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!" sheriked a woman.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village If we let him wander free!" shouted a man.

Sensui smiled in triump and lead on the crowd.

"So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!" Sensui shouted, throwing a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire.

Sensui began to prance around it, warning the crowd of the dangers of the horrible beast.

"Through the mist, through the woods, Through the darkness and the shadows, It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride." Said Sensui.

"Say a prayer, then we're there, At the drawbridge of a castle, And there's something truly terrible inside." Sensui said, before chasing Itsuki around, mimicking a monster.

"It's a beast, He's got fangs, razor sharp ones, Massive paws, Killer claws for the feast!" Sensui said, showing the face of Yusuke, who is still in a depressed state. "Hear him roar, see him foam, But we're not coming home, 'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the beast!" Sensui shouted.

"No, I won't let you do this." Kuwabara shouted.

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the little girl and the woman." Sensui said.

Two men grabbed Yukina out of the coach, while two took a hold of Shizuru.

"Get your damn hands off of me you jackasses!" growled Shizuru.

"Please, let me go!" Yukina begged.

Sensui grabbed Kuwabara's shirt and before Kuwabara could react, through him into the basement, throwing his mother and sister after him before bolting the doors.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Sensui said, turning to the crowd.

"Let us out of here!" growled Kuwabara, banging on the door.

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" Sensui said, earning a chorus of 'I am's' from the crowd.

Sensui took a torch and lead the mob through the town and out into the forest where they start chopping trees in preparation for their assault on the castle.

"We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!" shouted Sensui to the crowd.

* * *

In the basement, Kuwabara is prying at the window with a stick. 

"I have to warn him! I must warn Yusuke! This is all my fault. Oh!" growled a frustrated Kuwabara. "What we going to do?" Kuwabara sighed.

Yukina weakly got up and walked up to her brother, hugging him; their mother still trying to break down the door and yelling profanices at the door.

"It's going to be alright Kazuma…We'll think of something." Yukina said.

Bingo, which snuck into Kuwabara's pocket during the chaos, looked through the window. She found one of Shizuru's contraptions that had an axe on the end of it and had an idea.

* * *

Well that's it guys! The next chapter is the last one! Yup people...it will be over in the next chapter! So until then...LATER! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

Well...if you couldn't tell, I was taking my good time with this one, since I didn't want this story to end, but I couldn't not post this...I'm not evil (sweat drops) I would like to thank all of those who reviewed and even took time to read this story. It meant a lot to me. Well (sniffs) as much as I hate to say this, here is the last chapter to this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Beauty and the Beast, and I'm not making a profit from either of these stories being in this story.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** **Happily Everafter?**

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Koenma said with a sigh.

"Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all." Kurama said, a sigh escaping his lips as well.

They heard the footstool running into the room, barking. They glanced at each other, hope in their eyes as they rushed to the window, expecting to see Kuwabara return.

"Could it be?" Kurama said, climbing to the window.

"Is it him?" asked Botan, waiting excitedly at the bottom of the window.

"Sacre bleu, invaders!" shouted Kurama watching as the mob from the village came up the path.

Koenma and Botan both climbed up to the window and were shocked to see that what Kurama said was true.

"Encroachers!" gasped Koenma.

"And they have the mirror!" said Botan, noticing Sensui holding the mirror.

Koenma turned and faced Botan.

"Warn Yusuke." Koenma said before turning to the rest of the objects; his wife running off to inform Yusuke. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them. Who's with me!" Koenma said.

* * *

At that moment, the door is slammed by the mob. The objects rush out of the room, leaving Koenma behind; rushing to keep out the interuders.

Outside the mob is using a huge log to break down the door.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" shouted Sensui.

* * *

In Yusuke's lair, Botan is briefing him about what is happening.

"Pardon me, master." She said.

"Leave me alone." Sighed Yusuke.

"But Yusuke, the castle is under attack!" Botan shouted.

* * *

Outside the castle walls a chant could be heard.

"Kill the beast, kill the beast!"

The objects tried to block off the door, but it was being bashed by the mob.

"This isn't working!" shouted Kurama.

"Oh Kurama, we must do something!" shouted Keiko.

"Wait! I know!" shouted Kurama, an idea coming to mind.

* * *

Outside the mob continued to chant.

"Kill the beast, kill the beast!"

* * *

Botan looked at Yusuke worried.

"What should we do, Yusuke?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come." Yusuke said with a sigh.

The mob succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with

assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and Itsuki picked up Kurama, not knowing.

"Now!" shouted Kurama.

All the objects spring into life, attacking their human enemies.

* * *

Outside of the Kuwabara residence, Bingo had the invention ready.

"Yes!" Bingo shouted in victory. "Here we go!" she said, aiming the axe to the door.

"Mother, stand back!" Kuwabara shouted.

Shizuru jumped back just as the invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yukina emerge from the wreckage, finding Bingo swinging on a loose spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing." Bingo said.

* * *

Amongst the chaos, Sensui brakes away from the mob and starts to search for the beast.

* * *

Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Silver, and Bingo were meanwhile making their way to the castle.

* * *

Finally, the invaders are chased out and the objects celebrate their victory.

"And stay out!" shouted Koenma.

Kurama pulled Koenma over and kissed him once on each cheek. Koenma shook it off.

"Lucky my wife didn't see that." He mumbled.

However, not all of the invaders were chased away. Sensui found his way into Yusuke's lair. He raised his crossbow and took aim. Yusuke, hearing the tug of a string looked up and turned to Sensui. After looking at Sensui for a few moments, he looked back down in sadness again.

Sensui released the arrow and it strike Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke screamed out in pain and stood up. Sensui rushed towards him and tackled Yusuke, sending them both flying out the window and onto the balcony, where it began to rain.

Sensui began to laugh, cornering Yusuke on the edge of the roof. Yusuke simply sat there in despair.

"Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" Sensui mocked.

Yusuke looked down, ignoring him. Sensui walked into the foreground and broke off a piece of the roof. He was about to smash it on Yusuke's head when Kuwabara's voice drifted up.

Kuwabara stood on the bridge, yelling at Sensui, telling him to stop.

"No!" Kuwabara screamed.

Hearing Kuwabara's voice, seemed to give Yusuke new life.

"Kazuma."

"Sensui don't you dare you bastard!" shouted Kuwabara.

However Sensui paid no attention to his cries and swung his club down at Yusuke. However, Yusuke caught the weapon in his hand. Yusuke rose up and roared in Sensui's face.

Sensui was stunned for only a moment before he screamed, swinging his weapon at Yusuke. Yusuke dodged the attacks and took a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuwabara entered the castle.

"Let's go Silver!" shouted Kuwabara.

* * *

"Come on out and fight! Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?" Sensui said.

Yusuke couldn't take Sensui's crap any longer and emerged from the darkness, attacking Sensui.

"It's over, beast! Kazuma is mine!" growled Sensui.

However, Yusuke grabbed Sensui by the neck and picked him up, holding him over the edge of the roof. Sensui's eyes widened in fear as he saw his death in that dark abyss. He turned pleading eyes to Yusuke and begged for his life.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Sensui begged.

Yusuke's anger slowly melts off his face and the look of compassion returned. He pulled Sensui back onto the roof.

"Get out!" Yusuke ordered, shoving Sensui to the ground.

Kuwabara looked over the balcony, that now over looked the two.

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted, seeing Yusuke on the roof.

"Kazuma!" Yusuke shouted, happy that Kuwabara had come back to him.

Yusuke began to climb the tower until he reached the balcony. He hung over the side, face to fact to Kuwabara who's face turned a little red from the closeness.

"Kazuma? You came bck!" Yusuke said, climbing onto the balcony, looking down into Kuwabara's eyes.

They were lost in a passionate stare, looking into the other's eyes, however the moment was interrupted as Sensui snuck up behind Yusuke and stabbed him in the back. Yusuke roared in pain. Kuwabara gasped and tried to figure out what happened.

Sensui pulled his knife out and swung back for another shot when Yusuke started to fall, knocking Sensui off his balance. Kuwabara's eyes widened and he grabbed Yusuke and pulled him back, while Sensui fell off, falling into the darkness.

A cry of pain came from below.

"**NO SENSUI! NO**…no…I loved you…" Itsuki said, collapsing to his knees.

He sat there, sadness covering him. His eyes looked up into the rain, letting the droplet fall into his eyes. Itsuki stood up and walked towards the edge where Sensui had just fallen into. He closed his eyes.

"I will be with you, Sensui, forever." Itsuki said before falling into the dark abyss, neither Sensui nor Itsuki were ever heard from again.

* * *

Kuwabara helped Yusuke up onto the balcony. The injured Yusuke lied down on the floor. The objects came rushing out, but stayed out of sigh.

"You…you came back." Yusuke said, looking up into Kuwabara's eyes.

"Of course you idiot. I couldn't let them…I…oh this is all my fault. If I gotten here sooner." Kuwabara said, tears coming to his eyes.

"M-maybe it's better this way." Yusuke said.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be ok. We're together now. Everything's gonna be fine, you'll see." Kuwabara said, unable to keep back his tears.

"Its fine…at least I got to see you one…last…time." Yusuke said, his eyes slowly closing.

Kuwabara put Yusuke's paw up to his cheek. Yusuke held it there for a second. His paw went limp in Kuwabara's hand, his head falling back and his last breathe leaving his body. Kuwabara had tears in his eyes as he brought the paw to his mouth.

"No, **NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!** Please…don't leave me…I-I love you." Kuwabara cried, holding onto Yusuke's hand as she cried.

As Kuwabara confessed his feelings, the last petal fell off the rose. The objects looked down, Koenma putting his arm around his wife.

The rain continued to fall on the balcony, though through the rain fall there was a beam of light that fell. Soon another fell from the sky and another, all of the bright lights surrounding the fallen Yusuke.

Kuwabara finally notices and stopped crying for a second, though the tears were still in his eyes. He felt a weird vibe and backed away from Yusuke's body.

Everyone watched in awe as a fog began to enshroud Yusuke. The fog rose Yusuke into the air, magically and began to turn his body around. His body is suddenly enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak.

Underneath, Yusuke's body is shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerged and developed into a foot. Finally a wind blew across Yusuke's face and the fur melt away to reveal a young prince with lightly tan skinned and jet black hair that lay un gelled and un combed.

Slowly, the new form descended and is once again laid on the floor. The fog disappeared and Kuwabara reached out to touch him. He jerked his hand back, however, when the figure began to move.

Chocolate brown eyes open before the man sat up. The man stood up and looked at his hands. He turned to face Kuwabara, causing Kuwabara to look at the man suspiciously.

"Kazuma! It's me, Yusuke!" Yusuke said a smile on his lips.

Kazuma continued to look at him skeptically, however when he looked into those chocolate brown eyes, he instantly knew.

"It is you! Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted, rushing towards Yusuke, who was now a bit shorter then himself, though that didn't stop Yusuke from taking Kuwabara into his arms and dipping him; planting a tender kiss on Kazuma's lips.

In the distance, fireworks exploded. The gloom that had once surrounded the castle disappeared, revealing a blue sky. The castle was transformed, the gargoyles changing into cherubs.

The objects hopped out to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara. One by one, they all transformed back to their original human forms.

Koenma was happy to be standing in his blue robes and blue hat. Standing next to him was his beautiful wife who wore a pink dress and her blue hair up in a pony tail, their daughter in between them laughing and wearing a pink dress like her mothers, but having brown hair like her father and brown eyes like him as well.

Kurama transformed, his green eyes filled with joy as his long red hair was back as well as his red uniform. Keiko transformed next to him, her long brown hair flowing near her butt and her brown eyes filled with joy. Hiei smirked from his spot, his red eyes looking at the two love birds. His black hair stood on end and had a white sunburst across the front. He wore a black uniform and armor, his katanna at his side.

"Kurama! Koenma! Oh Botan! Look at us!" Yusuke shouted, running up to them.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei.

"Are you sure they're all back to normal?" Kuwabara asked.

"Take a look in a mirror sometime and you won't find normal." Hiei snorted.

"Watch it shortty!" growled Kuwabara.

Before their fight could continue, the footstool running in and around Botan and Koenma and Bingo; slowly turning back into a dog.

"Mama! Mama!" Bingo shouted, realizing that they were back.

"My sweet Bingo!" Botan said, picking up her child and hugging her.

Koenma embraced his wife and his daughter, happy for the first time in a long while.

"It is a miracle!" said Kurama in relief.

Yusuke turned back to Kuwabara and picked him up, swinging him around.

Soon they are all in the ballroom, Yusuke and Kuwabara dancing on the floor.

"Ah, l'amour." Kurama said to Keiko, who brushed him on the chin with the featherduster that was in her hand.

"Heh heh!" Kurama laughed.

He was about to chase after Keiko when Koenma stopped him.

"Well, Kurama, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Koenma asked, knowing that he wasn't too nice to Kurama when they were cursed.

"Of course, mon ami. I told you he would break the spell." Kurama said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you." Koenma said.

"No. I told you." Kurama said.

"You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!" growled Koenma, getting into Kurama's face.

Kurama gave Koenma a cold look.

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" Kurama said, taking off his glove and slapped Koenma across the face with it.

This caused Koenma to roll up his sleves and the two began to fight.

Shizuru and Yukina are standing with Botan and Bingo, both Yukina and Shizuru crying.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?" Bingo asked.

"Of course, my dear. Of course." Botan said, hugging her daughter.

Bingo looked happy for a moment, but then was puzzled.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Bingo asked, causing both Shizuru and Yukina to laugh.

Botan hugged her child more and laughed.

And it was on this day that Kazuma Kuwabara found love, and learned how to love a beast.

**The end**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it! I appreciated all of you that reviewed this and thank you for sticking with me until the end! Later! 


End file.
